


Tied in Knots

by WordsOfHeart



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anxiety, Babies, Bipolar Disorder, Bipolar Ian, Blood, Boyfriends, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cake, Chinese Food, Confessions, Crying, Cute, Depression, Dinner, Discussion of Abortion, Doctor/Patient, Emotions, Exhaustion, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gender Reveal, Holding Hands, Home, Hope, Hospitals, Hugs, Insomnia, Joyful, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Medication, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mpreg, Naked Cuddling, New Labour, Nurses, Pain, Party, Partying, Pregnancy, Protective Mickey Milkovich, References to Depression, Relationship(s), Sad Mickey, Sick Character, Sick Ian, Sickfic, Sobbing, Surprises, Tears, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vomiting, Worried Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsOfHeart/pseuds/WordsOfHeart
Summary: Ian and Mickey are finally official after multiple years.As they head out at Mandy's appartement for dinner to celebrate, everything seems wonderful.Right untill Ian starts feeling sick, quickly realising that his relationship might be about to take a quite unexpected turn.Or in other words, an Ian Mpreg Fic !(This story officially ends at chapter 8. Everything that follows are prompts that will be added every now and then).





	1. Unexpected

They were official. Ian and Mickey, after all this time, were finally fucking official. It filled both their hearts with joy, but it also meant more pressure, more questions and more attention. For the first time in forever, Mickey's sister Mandy had invited both gals for dinner at her apartment, wanting to celebrate the union of the couple. For some reason, Ian pictured the event like a pretty big deal, ironing his prettiest shirt to perfection and placing his beautiful ginger hair with some sticky gel. He simply wanted to look as sharp as possible.

Mandy had spent a crazy amount of money on cute fancy starters, an amazing main dish and a lovely platter of pastries. She had put her heart and soul into preparing the most wonderful dinner, which leaved both boys impressed and fulfilled. Things were going amazing, the conversation was flowing, their hearts were thumping, or at least, until Mandy handed out the final dish. It might have seemed delicious, but for some reason, the odour really unsettled Ian's stomach. He tried eating a few bites, but he could feel his throat get tighter and his stomach turn. He politely pushed the plate away, giving Mandy a sad look.

''I'm sorry...I think I just ate too much. I'm not really hungry anymore.''

''That's fine, no worries.'' Mandy smiled, taking the plate away from Ian's face and shoving it into the garbage.

But even with the food away from his sight, the odour still found a way up to Ian's nose, leaving him strongly uncomfortable. The conversation grew more and more silent, leaving Mickey with obvious looks of concern. He occasionally would squeeze his boyfriends thigh under the table, sensing that something seemed quite odd.

''I'll be right back. Going to use the bathroom.'' Mandy eventually excused herself from the table, pushing her chair away and climbing up the stairway.

Mickey immediately turned to look at his boyfriend, nervously chewing onto his inner cheek as he tried to figure out where he should start.

''Are...Are you feeling alright?'' He finally whispered, wanting to make sure his sister wouldn't hear any bits of their private life. ''You're so...Calm all of a sudden. That's not like you.'' He sighed, noticing the colors drain more and more from his boyfriend delicate face.

Ian simply shook his head in response, always haven hated the idea of appearing _weak_ in front of Mickey. The last thing he wanted right now was to ruin their nice little night. But he couldn't hide that his stomach was twisting in knots nor that soft tremors were slowly taking control of his body.

''What's happening?'' Mickey frowned, slowly pushing his fingers through his hair to give him comfort. He hated to see his boyfriend that way, especially when he didn't understand what was causing his pain.

''I...I just don't feel too good. But I'm going to be alright.'' Ian forced himself to say, not wanting to end their dinner on an awkward note.

''Are you sure? Mickey insisted, having a feeling inside his gut that Ian was defiantly hiding something from him.

Before he could answer, Mandy came running back down to the kitchen with a smile. She sat by both boys, hands resting onto the table.

''I'd need some help with the dishes if you boys are up for it. After we could head to the living room and watch a movie.'' She pointed the giant bag of pop corn resting on the counter. ''I mean, the night is still young and it's been a while since I've had any visitors.'' Her voice almost sounded sad, making both boys realise that she had probably been feeling more lonely than she would ever let appear. ''I mean. You don't have to. If you have other plans, I get it.'' She finally added, not wanting to sound like a needy loser. 

''Ian...?'' Mickey poked his boyfriend's side, wanting the decision to come up to him. He didn't want to force him into doing something when he was feeling ill.

''I'm...Going to use the bathroom.''

As Ian mentioned those words, completely avoiding the question, he propped himself onto his feet, storming off to the loo with a hand wrapped around his stomach and another covering his mouth. Without looking back, he let his knees crumble against the cold white tiles, crashing by the ceramic bowl and leaning down so his face was shoved into it. He struggled to hold his body up, both elbows serving as his main support. He gagged and gagged, not taking the care to close the door behind him, which left him shy and concerned. He tried to spit out the content of his stomach, failing miserably as nothing would come up.

He pushed himself away from the stall, sitting up painfully against the wall as he felt frustration flow through his veins. He closed his eyes in despair, wanting nothing more than to be laying down in his comfortable bed with his favourite badass by his side. He hated himself for ruining their nice little get together.

Before Ian found the strength to open his eyes, he felt a comforting hand crawl between his shoulder blades, making him breath out in relief.

''I...I really want to go home.'' He sighed, pushing his cold nose into the crook of Mickey's neck and letting out a soft whimper he could no longer hold back.

For the first time, in a really long time, Mickey was quite convinced his boyfriend was about to cry. He didn't understand what was happening, but was getting more worried every second.

''We're going to get you home then baby.''

Ian shivered at the cute name, haven wished for years to hear such an adorable thing come out of Mickey's mouth.

''I'm...I'm so sorry.'' He whispered, still hiding into his boyfriends arms. Even though he was the one feeling sick, he couldn't keep the guilt from taking over his mind.

''Nonsense.'' Mickey kissed his temple, hating to see him in so much pain. ''Please just...tell me what's happening to you yeah?''

''I...I really don't know.'' Ian frowned, fingers twirling with Mickey's. ''I'm really nauseous. Thought I was about to barf, but nothing came out.''

''When did it start..?'' He licked his lips, pulling Ian a little tighter into his chest.

''With the last dish...The smell. I don't know. I couldn't bare it.''

''That's...Odd.''

Ian nodded in agreement, not really having an explanation either. Honestly, the only thing he was hopping for at that point, was to be laying down in a comfortable bed, sleeping until his sickness would pass on.  

''Can you wait for me one second? I'm going to talk to Mandy and bring the car closer up front.'' Mickey asked, placing his warm palm against his boyfriend's cheek and looking into his emeralds with love and lust.

''That's fine Mick.'' He tried to smile, leaning his head back so it would rest against the wall as did the rest of his body. He watched the older boy quickly leave the room, praying that he would feel better quickly. He hated how he was forcing Mandy to spend another night alone, feeling responsible for how their gathering was about to end.

He stayed there for a few moments without moving nor daring to reopen his eyes. He was simply focusing on his breathing, trying to calm himself down as much as he could. Everything seemed so sudden to him, which made him slightly worried about his current condition. He suddenly felt a presence in the room with him, but before having the strength to question it, the person spoke up.

''Mickey told me you were feeling really sick. I brought you a paper bag for the car, thought it could get handy you know?'' Mandy smiled brightly, making the sadness in Ian's heart grow more important.

He loved Mandy so much and he often wondered why their friendship had not longer been a priority in the past few months. He had always adored her and felt bad for neglecting their special bond.  

''Here.'' She gently laid the bag on his lap, tapping his knee gently. ''What made you feel so sick, so fast?''

''Something with that chicken Mandy. The smell. I don't know, it made my stomach twist.''

''Well I'm happy I don't have low self esteem Gallagher. I know I ain't the best cook, but shit...Ouch.'' She chuckled softly, covering her mouth with her hand to help herself from bursting out into more laughter. ''I won't be making more of that around you huh?''

''It looked delicious. It's just...The odour, it got to me.'' He insisted, not wanting her to feel insulted in any way. Her whole meal had been wonderful, it was just that very particular detail.

''So...It was really just...The smell?'' She raised her eyebrow, now looking more intrigued than before. She rested by Ian's side, cupping his face gently between her hands and making him look right into her eyes.

''Shit Mandy...You're scaring me.'' Ian whispered, thinking she suddenly had way too many sparkles into her eyes.  

''It's just...Oh and fuck never mind. You're going to think it's dumb.''

''You went too far to let it go.'' He spoke up, keeping a hand tightly around his bloated stomach but not once letting his green spheres move away from her gaze.

Mandy left out a deep sight, rubbing her arm up and down as if she was suddenly feeling waves of regret.

''It's just...Usually when someone is pregnant...They can develop intense reactions and hyper sensibility to certain tastes or smells. It would kind of explain...You know...All of this.''

Ian's eyes grew wide, struggling to believe what he was hearing. He was pretty much expecting everything but _that_.

He couldn't be pregnant.

_He just couldn't._


	2. Help me figure it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian can no longer stop his brain from going crazy.  
> He has to know if his life is about to change,  
> but can't do it on his own.

Ian was safely tied into Mickey's passengers car seat. He was tightly holding onto the small brown bag that Mandy had offered him, thinking it might be useful along the way. The ride was silent, but Ian's mind wouldn't shut up. The realisation kept playing in his mind on repeat, being more and more conscious about their recent lack of protection. The chances of him being pregnant were so low, he hadn't even encountered the possibility. But now, everything seemed so clear and it freaked him the fuck out.

''Are you going to be alright?'' Mickey asked softly as he kept his eyes glued to the road.

While he kept driving, one of his hands was tightly wrapped around his stirring wheel, but the other stayed reassuringly onto Ian's thigh, wanting to offer him comfort.

''I think so.'' Ian tried to smile, struggling to keep the amount of nerves invading his mind from his boyfriend.

''If ever you're about to throw up...Just tell me. I'll pull over.''

The terrified ginger boy gave him a small nod, keeping his barf bag between his shaking fingers and starring out the window with horror. He simply wanted to wake up from the nightmare he was currently living. He had waited way too long to officially be with Mickey, to ruin it with a _stupid_ pregnancy scare.

As the road continued, the path became bumpier, leaving Ian's stomach unpleased. Mickey could sense the anxiousness filling the vehicle, focusing on driving faster, wanting nothing more than to get them both at his apartment safely and quickly. Sadly, the curves became too much, making the young boys face turn all sorts of shades of green. He tapped the dashboard violently with his palm, giving a very obvious hint to Mickey who pulled over the road as fast as he could manage without causing a crash.

Once the car was finally frozen, Ian pushed the door open, running out towards the exit and immediately letting his knees hit the hard concrete. He could feel the impact through his tight jeans, giving him a hint on the blood that would probably leak from his scratched skin. He pressed both palms against the wet grass, feeling the mud slip underneath his nails. His elbows trembled as he tried to keep himself steady, feeling needles crash into his arms. He gagged, feeling the warm substance come up his throat as he emptied the content of his stomach onto the ground. The hand resting on his back made him feel better as did the fingers holding his ginger strands away from his eyes. He felt like crying, but no tears slipped.  

''Shh...It's alright. Take your time.'' Mickey whispered into Ian's neck, not remembering ever seeing him so ill. Of course, he had memories of Ian being depressed or manic, being scared or lost, but never had he seen him in such a state of mind.

''Do...You love me?'' Ian asked with his weakened voice, wiping the corner of his mouth with a sleeve of his sweatshirt. 

''The fuck did you ask Ian? Of course I do.'' Mickey was left shocked and slightly frustrated, not getting where that sudden question was coming from. Both boys had admitted their love for one and other a dozen times before, so the answer seemed  obvious.

''Then...I don't want you to get mad at me.'' The younger boy frowned, turning around slightly, only to glance at Mickey's face.

''For fuck sakes, spit it out.'' Mickey eyes were filled with concern, heart beating madly in his chest as his boyfriend was honestly starting to scare him.

Ian ran a hand through his hair, pushing it away from his sweaty forehead. He brought his fingers to his lips, nibbling lightly onto his nails as Mickey only starred back. He sighed, unsure of what he was going to do. 

''I'd like you to bring me home tonight.''

''Home? As in...The Gallagher's?''

He nodded, convinced that their special celebration night couldn't get much worst anyway. He had to figure out rather or not he was pregnant and there was no way he was doing a stupid pee test in front of Mickey.

_That was far too humiliating._

''I...Just don't get it Ian. Don't you want me to take care of you?'' Mickey's tone was getting more and more weak, only making the guilt in Ian's heart grow.

''It's not like that Mick. Can you...Please...Trust me on this one.'' Ian almost begged, bringing one of his hands onto Mickey's cheek as he kept starring into his damp ocean spheres.

''I better not regret this Gallagher.'' He sighed, pressing his hand on top of Ian's and gently rubbing his thumb against his knuckles. ''Come on.''

Mickey suggested carrying Ian back to the car and he couldn't protest, letting his body rest numb into his boyfriends arms. Ian slept through the rest of the ride, feeling completely exhausted. The older boy occasionally glanced at him, wanting to make sure he was hanging on fine.

Even though he trusted the redhead with his life, he couldn't keep himself from wondering what he was hiding. He was maybe naive most of the time, but he wasn't dumb enough to believe that everything was alright. He was going to let it go for the night, but it wouldn't last.

As they arrived in front of the house, Mickey changed the car to park and  gently shook Ian's arm. When his closed pupils fluttered, he gave him a light smile, trying to be the best boyfriend he could be though the circumstances.

''Do you want me to come inside with you?''

''It's okay.'' He rubbed his sleepy eyes gently, leaning in closer against Mickey and pressing a light kiss onto his cheek. ''Please have a good night of sleep without worrying about me. I'm already feeling a little better.''

''I can't promise that.''

''Can you fake it?''

''Fine. I won't worry.''

Mickey's smile hid sadness, but he was trying his best to keep it to himself. He watched Ian as he left the car and stumbled to the front door, wondering what he did wrong. When Fiona let his brother inside and closed the door behind him, he pushed the stick back to drive and pulled away, promising himself to get back to the house in the mid afternoon of the next day.

Ian painfully dragged himself through the living room, walking pass his sister without saying a word. He collapsed to the couch, starring into the emptiness of the closed tv, without even realising that nothing was playing on the screen.

Fiona quickly took the situation over, making her way to Ian's side and sitting down a few inches away from him. She starred at her brother for a few seconds, thinking he would be the one to speak up, but she grew more concerned as she noticed his lack of response.

''I thought you were going to stay at Mickey's tonight?'' She asked gently, trying to pull the words out of Ian's mouth.

_But no reply came._

She noticed the hole pierced through the left knee of his jeans, the blood slowly leaking through, the smell of vomit slowly overcoming the house and his thin fingers that were gently trembling.

''Did you guys get into a fight? Are you sick?'' Her frown grew bigger, haven very rarely seen her brother so lost. Flashes of his first signs of bipolar disorder came bursting through her mind.

As she kept thinking about the worst, her attention was no longer centered on reality, not noticing the important amount of tears that were now covering her brothers face. It's the loud weep that gave it out, making her snap out of her thoughts and refocus on what was actually happening. When she noticed the waterworks leaking down his cheeks, her heart broke into pieces, picturing horrific scenarios. She opened her arms, exhaling in relief when Ian accepted her invitation, collapsing into them. She wrapped them around his shivering body, rocking him back and forth gently as she would do when he was younger and had a fever or a bad dream.

No words were heard in the house, the only sounds were Ian's soft whimpers muffled into Fiona's shoulder.

He felt small, humiliated and lost. The worst part was that he had no confirmation of actually being pregnant, but the idea Mandy built into his mind, seemed so logical, he could no longer imagine another explanation.

''Is...Someone dead?'' Fiona finally broke the silence, knowing her question seemed quite direct, but having trouble imagination anything else that would make her brother so upset. She was intensely praying about being wrong.

When she heard a soft laugher through tears, she exhaled in relief, knowing she had seen things too dramatically once more. 

''Fuck Fi...No. I'm sorry.'' He looked up towards her, rubbing his tears away, trying to bring back the small amount of dignity he had left.

She sighed, pushing both their foreheads together and whispering softly against his face.

''You scared the fuck out of me Ian. What's happening then? Is it about Mickey?'' She asked, trying to sound comprehensive. She had never been a big fan of Ian's lover in the past, but he had grown on her a lot since she had seen him fight through Ian's bipolar disease. He had been the only one to never let him go, always being there even if it terrified him. She admired that.

''No. I mean yes...I mean...Not really.'' He tried answering, but he was getting confused in his own thoughts. Was it really about Mickey when he was the one being in the shitty position? He had no fucking clue.

''Could you be...More vague?''

''I think I might be pregnant Fi.'' The words came out more easily than he thought they would. After crying like a child in front of his sister, he had already done the hardest part. He didn't think he would find the courage in him to speak to anyone about it, but suddenly, not being alone seemed much more appealing. Especially if he was talking to someone who had already gone through an abortion.

Fiona was silent for a few moments, eyes wide and mind going crazy. She was not expecting those words to slip out of her brothers mouth.

_A Gallagher and Milkovich baby was never something she had hoped for._

''How...?'' She rolled her eyes, automatically feeling stupid. ''I mean...I know how and please don't give me details.'' She chuckled, trying to calm the tensed atmosphere. ''Did you take a test? Since when are you wondering?''

''A few hours ago. At Mandy's. She was making chicken. I love fucking chicken. But the smell...It made me feel so sick I almost threw up in my plate.'' He sighed, as he brought his nails back into his mouth, nibbling against them like his favourite snack. ''And I have been feeling more cranky recently. And I mean...I just bawled on the fucking couch. That's not like me...Shit...Everything adds up so well.''

''Ian stop.'' She smiled gently, pressing her hand on top of his in attempt to soothe him down. ''Sometimes, your mind plays tricks on you. You can't know for sure before you take a test, so there's no need to freak out until then. Yeah?''

He gave her a slight nod, trying to act like the strong brother that he usually was. He was grateful that no one else was up to hear his extreme late night drama.

''Now you're going to come with me to the bathroom and you're going to take a piss on the pink stick.''

''You have a pregnancy test...upstairs?''

''Debbie. When she wanted to know if she was pregnant, she bought like ten to be sure. Ended up using three. Now it's like a family self serve.''

''That's fucking horrible.'' He gasped, not expecting taking a test so quickly. He thought he at least had the night to process the information and possibilities before actually knowing the results. ''I'm going to take it in the morning.''

She shook her head, gently intertwining their fingers and giving his hand a light squeeze.

''I know you're scared, but why spend a sleepless night wondering when you might see a negative reply right away?''

''Do you think it's going to be negative?'' He sucked onto his lower lip nervously, wanting to hear it from someone else than himself.

_Hear that he wasn't going to have a baby._

''Of course.'' She forced a smile as she slowly got up from the couch, pulling her brother along the way. ''Shall we get this over with?''

''Please.'' He answered while taking the ounces of bravery he had left in him. He followed his sister along the staircase, feeling his heart beat faster as she closed the door behind him once they reached the family bathroom.

She opened the vanity, going through a few boxes before finally getting out the one Ian was waiting for. It was a test in a pink and white box with a picture of a small baby as an advertisement. The sight of the child sent a shiver down Ian's spine, not feeling capable to handle one of those already.

_Or maybe that was not actually what scared him most._

''When you'll be ready, you're going to take away the pink cap and pee for ten seconds ish on this part of the stick. Once you're done, put the cap back and wait a minute or two. A symbol is going to appear here.'' She pointed the section of the test where the results would be written. ''You'll then know if you're pregnant.''

''Is it normal that I feel like I'm about to faint?'' He asked half joking, half serious. He took the test from Fiona's hand as she gave him a reassuring nod. He waited for her to leave the bathroom before pulling his pants down. He could hear her breathing from the other side of the thin wood door.

He took a deep breath before holding the stick by his length and peeing directly on the required section. He quickly pulled his pants back up, sitting on the stool as he waiting anxiously for the results. Each second seemed like an eternity, not believing the position he was currently in. He had never in a thousand years pictured his night to end that way. He simply wanted his bad dream to be over in...

**_5...4...3...2...1_ **

He closed his eyes tightly, pressing a hand against his chest in attempt to calm his thumping heart down. He had never been so terrified in his life. The results were going to change everything. He inhaled sharply before looking down at the test he was firmly holding in his sweaty palm, attention focused on the part where the results should be. He starred at the symbol, eyes round and wet, unable to figure out what it actually meant.

''Fiona...?''

''I'm right here sweetie.''

''Please tell me the little blue plus symbol means I'm not pregnant?''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo you guys had so many positive things to say about an Ian MPreg that it got me SUPER motivated. I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter as much as the first. I'll try to update chapter 3 asap. 
> 
> Feedback and comments obviously gives me more ideas and makes me more motivated to write faster and better, so please feel free to let me know what you think ! 
> 
> Thanks for reading :) xx


	3. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Ian keep his pregnancy a secret forever?  
> Maybe...Just maybe he can.  
> Or maybe he can't.

''Ian, stop pacing please, you're making me dizzy.''

''I can't be. This isn't fucking happening.'' He kept repeating as he walked up and down the corridor, trying to somehow convince himself.

He had taken four test in the past hour, as Fiona suggested. He wanted to be sure before completely going mad. But now, there was no longer any doubt, nor any hope for normality. He was fucking pregnant with Mickey's child.

_And there was no way he was keeping it._

_Right?_

''You'll have to call that clinic. Going to have to get me an appointment for an abortion first thing in the morning.'' He stared at Fiona desperately, needing to get this over with in a record time.

''Will you sit with me for five minutes?'' She sighed, walking into her room and sitting onto the bed, patting the empty space on her right. She ran her hand through her dark hair, waiting for Ian to settle down by her side. ''Once you'll give me that, I'll help you with whatever procedure you want alright?''

Ian was trying his best to proceed the information, but his brain was screaming, which kept his mind away from thinking properly. He kept walking in nonsense circles for a minute, before finally peeking through the corner of Fiona's bedroom door.

''Are you going to try and talk me into changing my mind? If so, I'm leaving right away.'' He informed her quite directly, knowing he was defiantly mature enough to take his own decisions. Especially when it came to his body and his future.

''I won't.'' She half lied, pushing over slightly so Ian would have more space. ''Now come sit, I just want to have a tiny conversation.''

Ian sighed, rolling his eyes in annoyance before finally crashing down by Fiona's hip. He looked at her with both his arms crossed over his chest, seeming completely closed to any type of negotiation. Fiona swallowed the lump of nerves that was forming in her throat, licking her lips and clearing her lungs before speaking up.

''I understand that you want to get an abortion...But I really think you should talk to Mickey before doing anything crazy.'' She tried being convincing with her advice, wanting Ian to make a decision for himself, but also for his partner.  

''Why the fuck would I do that Fi?! What he doesn't know won't hurt him right?'' Ian stated more as a question, hopping for some sort of an agreement with his sentence.

Deep down, he knew taking the decision alone was selfish, but telling Mickey made things way too _real_.

''You love Mickey...Don't you?'' She asked, obviously knowing the answer.

Ian simply nodded, face falling to the ground. The anxiety was now crawling deeply under his skin, making him feel even more sick than he initially was.

''Then what are you scared of?''

''Everything.'' The redhead almost whispered, feeling a cold tear gently make its way along his sharp cheek bone. He hated how he no longer had control on his emotions.

It felt like the peak of bipolar disease all over again. Ian could feel his fists close tighter together, pushing his nails into the skin of his palms until it was painful. The frustration and anger was boiling up in his blood and making his heart pump.

She didn't understand.

_No one fucking did._

''You've had your five minutes.'' He spoke sharply, no longer feeling the point to speak about the obvious when he already had a well defined plan drawn in his mind.

Fiona felt her heart shatter at her brother's rough tone, hoping she had been more convincing. She simply nodded, feeling completely out of arguments and resources. She motioned the exit of her room with her arm, shaking her head desperately as Ian got up from his seat and left without once turning back to face her.

He headed towards his own room where the door was already slightly opened. He pushed himself inside, collapsing in his bed without taking the care to shake away from his clothes. He stared at Liam who was peacefully resting in the mattress by his side, secretly wishing he could still be 6 years old to escape all these idiotic grown up problems.

He slipped his hand in his back pocket, wiggling out his phone to have one look at his messages before trying to sleep. He stared at the screen where appeared a message from Mickey sent almost three hours ago. He took a deep breath before opening the text, knowing what he would read was probably going to make him feel like an complete asshole. Which he was starting to believe.

 

_Mick, 1:02 am_

_You usually want me to text or call you when I get home safely...So hey, I'm home. I know I told you I wasn't going to worry and all that shit, but truth is I hate seeing you that way...And I hate it even more that you didn't want me to be there to help you out. Scares me the fuck out you know? Anyway, I won't go all insecure and shit, but if you need anything, just tell me. No matter how late or early it is yeah? I don't think I'll be getting much sleep. I hope you're alright. I love you Gallagher, don't you fucking dare forget that._

Every single one of Mickey's words hit Ian in the face like a thousand bricks. Truth was, he had no idea what he was doing, nor which was the right decision to take. He was just scared. He had waited forever to finally be in a true and honest relationship with his teenage crush and didn't want to risk fucking it up. He had gave up and fought too much to dare ruin his love for Mickey once again.

He took a moment to switch the roles. Picturing himself unaware of Mickey's pregnancy. The idea pained him deeply, pushing him to question his sudden decision even more. He starred at his screen, wondering about the right words to say, but no sentences came. There were no good, nor bad ways to admit something so intense, so deep, so life changing. He started typing, pretty sure he could no longer get the air to pass through his lungs.

_Ian, 3:57 am_

_I'm sorry for already sucking at being a good boyfriend Mick. It's crazy how I don't fucking deserve you. I know you're probably pissed at me, but I need to see you, first thing in the morning. I can't change my mind, cause I think I'll hate myself forever if I do._

_I'll come to you._

Ian pressed send with tear jerked eyes. He wished he could have been selfish enough to run away to the abortion clinic alone without looking back or regretting his decision. Problem was, deep down, he knew he was always going to second question his lie. He couldn't live with that type of pressure, no matter how much he wished he could.

It had nothing to do with Fiona's words or speech. Talking to Mickey was a choice he was making because his love for him was simply too strong to ignore. If Mickey would be pregnant, he defiantly would want to know. That made his ideas a little more clear.

 

_Mick, 3:58_

_I'll be waiting._

 

❤❤❤❤

 

Ian left the house before anyone could notice, making sure he would be the only one awake. He hadn't sleep, which made his timing even easier. The circles under his eyes were dark and deep, looking like a walking corpse. He felt numb as he placed one foot in front of the other, trying his best to make it to Mickey's apartment without running away like a pussy. He was wearing the same clothing as the previous day, ripped jeans around the knee still shinning. The blood was now covering that region, not haven taken the care to wash his cut clean. He was feeling all but glorious.

The anxiety grew more important as he dragged his body across the pavement, knowing he was no longer away from his destination. Never in his live had he felt so many mixed emotions. He had spent his short night imagination different scenarios of Mickey's reactions. Good ones, bad ones and disastrous ones had been pictured by the petrified redhead.

While he kept walking, oblivious, Mickey was sitting on the couch at his apartment, leg nervously jumping up and down as he stared blankly at the clock in front of him. He knew something was going on with his boyfriend, but he was terrified to find out what it was. He had seen Ian go through all the possible scenarios.

He had seen him depressed to the point he thought he would die. He had seen him stripping naked in a gay bar. He had seen him laughing his lungs out and acting cuter than ever. He had seen him energetic, loving, frustrated and scared, but never, ever, had he not been able to understand the emotions he was going through. That's why this whole situation seemed _different_...so _terrifying_.

Ian walked up the three steps that guided him to the front door, inhaling before knocking on the hard wood. He closed his eyes in attempt to soothe himself one more time. He no longer knew what he was doing.

Mickey bounced up from his seat, almost running to the entrance. He threw the door open, facing Ian with eyes of worry. Mickey's skin looked paler than usual, making Ian quickly realise that his boyfriend probably hadn't slept much either.

''Hey...'' Mickey sighed, nervously looking at Ian who stayed glued to the welcome mat. ''Are you going to just stand there or you'll come in?''

Ian took a step inside, answering Mickey's answer by his actions. He closed the door behind him, standing in front of the older boy with a very neutral facial expression. Without even blinking, he looked almost emotionless.

''Are you...Feeling a little better?'' Mickey broke the silence, starting to feel the nerves build up in his chest. He starred it Ian with his head lifted, realising how much taller Ian was.

His question was left, once more, unanswered. Mickey could feel the tears about to fill his ocean spheres, expecting the worst. He was actually starting to think that Ian was about to break up with him.

''Did you lose your fucking tongue or something?'' He tried to stay confident and rough, but he couldn't help his voice from cracking and his emotions from flowing. He sniffed and passed his hand quickly underneath his nose, feeling a big knot in his chest that was about to burst.

''I...I need to...Tell you something.'' Ian breathed out, every single one of his words coming out with a tremor. He kept his emeralds in Mickey's, feeling the other boy about to break.

Mickey simply nodded, feeling like his heart was about to stop beating. He chased away a silent drop that was leaking along his cheek as he starred back into his boyfriends eyes. Ian opened his mouth as if he was about to speak, but quickly closed it again. Mickey could notice his bottom lip that was now quivering, knowing that shit was really about to go down.

Ian shook his head and suddenly dropped his head between his hands, hiding it from any looks. His shoulders started to tremble, leaving Mickey to understand that he was now crying. The older boy took a step towards him, wrapping both arms around his strong torso and pulling him into a tight hug. Ian pushed his chin onto Mickey's shoulder, inhaling his sent deeply before letting a few tears roll onto his shirt. Both their bodies slipped along the wall, falling towards the ground gently. Mickey gathered Ian into his chest, whispering sweet words into his ear as he was tearing up himself.

Ian was crumbling in front of his very eyes and he had no idea what to do. He felt completely worthless, simply letting him cry against him like broken porcelain. This had nothing to do with Ian's depression.

''How...Did you feel...When...When Yev was born?'' He painfully asked through whimpers, keeping his face muffled deeply into Mickey's small chest.

''I don't get where this is going Ian.'' Mickey answered as he ran his fingers through the strands of ginger hair, massaging his scalp gently. ''I'm about to have a heart attack.''

''So am I.'' Ian pushed his face deeper into his boyfriends warm skin, no longer knowing what to do with himself.

''Please just...Get to the point. Help me understand Ian.'' He almost begged, gathering Ian's tear soaked face between his hands and lifting it enough so they would be facing each other.

''It all happened so fast. One second I was fine...The other I wasn't.''

''Ian...Are you sick? Like...Really sick?''

''Not really...''

''Then...What's wrong with you?''

''Too much.''

Mickey frowned, drawing little circles with his thumb against Ian's cheek. He leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss on forehead and backing off slightly, only to probably stare into his green eyes. Ian's words felt like blades in his heart. Nothing pained him more than seeing the boy he loved more than anything in the world hurting. 

''Start with the beginning.''

''I...I'm scared.''

''So am I firecrotch.''

Silence regained the room for a few moments. Ian bit his lip to the point he could taste actual blood in his mouth. He knew he could no longer turn back. He had to face the situation like an adult, even though he was feeling like a small little child who needed to be held. 

''Something's growing...Inside my stomach Mick.''

The older boy starred confused for a few seconds, before finally processing the information. Once he understood, he gasped, mouth opening wide and hands pushing in front of his mouth.

''Please say something.'' Ian swallowed the lump in his throat, bringing one of his hands onto Mickey's lap as he waited for a reply.

''We're...Having a baby?'' He asked, unable to hold back his tears of joy any longer. 

He couldn't believe what was happenning. He was pretty much expecting everything but that confession. Seconds before, he had imagined the end of their long lasting love and now he was picturing the most beautiful and heart warming story. Sure they we're young and imature, but they were Ian and Mickey, which ment they could go through everything as long as they had eachother. 

Ian shook his head gently, running his thumb against Mickey's tight knuckles. He pictured his tears as discuss and fright, wanting to reassure him.

''No don't worry. I'm going to make it all stop.'' Ian tried calming him, not believing he had the courage to actually get the proper words out of his mouth.

Mickey's spheres grew wider as he frantically shook his head in disapproval and horror. He chased one of his tears away as he pushed a hand up Ian's loose shirt. He felt the warm skin of his stomach, pressing his palm right against his belly button. He motioned slow circles, struggling to cope with everything that was happening.

''No Ian...You're not.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES chapter 3 day 3.  
> You guys have got me so motivated into making these chapters it's insane. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for your kind words, they mean the world to me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as the two first ones, because I had a lot of fun writing it. I know it was filled with a lot of emotions, but I hope it wasn't too much. 
> 
> I'll try uptading chapter 4 soon.  
> Keep your comments coming, they always make me smile :) xx


	4. Roulette Russe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian admits why he is so anxious about having a baby.  
> Mickey realises that things will be much more complicated than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi loves!  
> So here's chapter four. I know it was a little longer to update, but it's because I actually did research for this one. Fiafaust left me a comment on the story and made me realise a few things on bipolar disorder and pregnancy, which I decided to add to the story simply to make it more realistic.  
> Before you read the chapter, I want to soothe you down by promising that the baby will have no actual birth defect, because I don't want the story to turn into something sad. But, this chapter will mention some of the causes and risks of being bipolar and pregnant.  
> Now that it has been said, I hope you enjoy the chapter :)

''I just can't keep it Mick.'' Ian insisted, squeezing Mickey's hand tighter as he tried convincing him that his decision was the right one.

Mickey felt like his heart was about to be ripped away from his chest. He never really had thought of building a _normal_ family in a near future, but now that the elements were all adding up together, the idea seemed truly appealing to him. He knew the final decision entirely came to Ian, since he was the one carrying their child, but it killed him to think that they could lose something beautiful they had created together.

''Why the fuck not? This could really be the start of something nice for us.'' Mickey tried convincing him, keeping his left hand well pressed against Ian's warm stomach. Even though he couldn't feel, nor sense the baby, he could picture a little pee growing inside his boyfriends tummy and that was enough to make the happy butterflies fly around in his body. Ian starred at Mickey without saying a word, trying to get his brain to think straight. He had something buried deep in his mind that was powerful enough to change Mickey's opinion in seconds.

''We're still so young. If we have a baby, we'll have to be committed to raising it.'' Ian finally argued, trying to find ways to expose the harm this could cause to their young lives.

''I'm ready for this Ian. And I know you are too.''

Mickey wasn't going to make it easy for Ian, that was already quite obvious and he wasn't sure he was emotionally stable enough to battle him. He had always pictured himself eventually raising a family and growing old with Mickey, but never with him being the carrier. That was a problem for him.

_A massive one._

''But...I'll also have to stop working for a long time. I can't be a pregnant EMT. If we don't have money, we can't raise an baby.''

''You already have small amounts saved at the bank...And I can do side jobs in the meantime.''

Ian sighed, getting more and more gutted by his boyfriends power of persuasion. He had already pictured heading to the abortion clinic with Mickey no later than today, but his plans were quickly changing.

''I don't know how to change a diaper.'' He continued speaking, about to run out of things to say.

The older boy chuckled, not believing Ian's last argument in the slightest. He was getting less and less convincing every time he spoke, which made Mickey more confident. He wiggled his hand out of Ian's shirt, only to bring it back against his cheek. He knew Ian was keeping something from him _once again_.

''Can you tell me the real reason now?'' Mickey asked, crossing his arms over his chest and waiting for an honest reply. ''Because I know Ian Gallagher would never honestly want to have an abortion.''

Ian sighed in despair, hating how Mickey always found the way to get inside his head. He was the only one who could notice something was odd, even when he stayed completely silent.

''My fucked up genetics alright?!'' Ian shook his head before shamelessly pointing towards himself. He quickly started tearing up again, emeralds quickly filling with water he couldn't hold back from falling. Ever since Mandy spoke about a possible pregnancy, he had repeated the same sentences in the back of his mind  :   _I can't have a bipolar child. I can't ruin it's life so selfishly._

Mickey realised how dumb he had been. Clearly, that was what got Ian so worried. He felt completely stupid for not thinking about it before.

''Come with me.'' Mickey jumped back up on his feet, pulling out his hand for Ian to take.

The redhead took the help gratefully, standing by Mickey's side in only seconds. They walked together until they reached the bedroom. Mickey pushed the door open and dropped onto his bed, tapping the mattress with a smile as an invitation. Ian eventually gave in, pretty faces always making his heart flutter. He laid by his side, looking at him so many mixed feelings.

''Now, were going to take a long, well deserved nap.'' Mickey's tone was gentle and soothing, he knew Ian needed to rest before getting into any conversations about his disorder. He wrapping both arms against Ian's weak body, wanting him to feel safe and comfortable. ''And tomorrow, I'm bringing you to a doctor. They can answer our questions about...you know...risks and stuff.''

Ian simply nodded in agreement, feeling too exhausted to argue. He closed his sleepy eyes and hid his face deeper into his boyfriends chest. He let out a sigh of relief before feeling his body being transported in another universe.

 

❤❤❤❤

 

Both boys kept their eyes locked on the clock ticking above their heads. The time seemed to be moving in slow motion while they waited impatiently in the hospital lobby. They were sitting on chairs that were as hard as a rock, which was starting to cause pain in Ian's lower back. He was also bothered by small waves of morning sickness that would come and leave, which made his face shift from white to green. Mickey could notice Ian's discomfort, but didn't mention it, knowing how he usually liked to be low profile when he felt sick. Instead, he played in his hair as he gently rubbed his scalp, knowing it would be enough to calm him down until the doctor would mention his name.

''Ian Gallagher.'' A nurse in a long white coat spoke as she came out of one of the desks.

''Yes.'' Ian threw himself on his feet, tugging at Mickey's arm roughly so he would follow him. They both walked up to the nurse nervously, taking a breath before stepping inside the doctors environment.

''You can have a seat here..'' The lady smiled, motioning Ian towards the bed and waiting for him to be settled before getting closer to his side.

Mickey stayed in the corner of the room, looking at the scene and sensing Ian's anxiety from miles away. The doctor walked in a few moments later, approaching Ian with a light smile.  

''Thanks Emily. So, what brings you here today Ian?'' The doctor asked, waiting for the sweet nurse to exit the room before opening Ian's medical file.

Immediately, Ian turned his head towards Mickey, as if he needed his approval before actually saying it. He waited for Mickey's nod before speaking up.

''I learned yesterday that I was pregnant.''

''Congratulations to the both of you. That's exciting news.'' The doctor smiled and tapped Ian's shoulder gently.

Ian gave him a shy nod, but couldn't keep his nails away from his mouth much longer. He started to nibble on them, unsure of how to continue the conversation. Mickey obviously noticed Ian's awkwardness, deciding to step in.

''Ian's bipolar. He's stable now. The meds are working well on him and hasn't had any signs of mania or depression for over a year.'' He sighed, knowing how much Ian hated it when they had to talk about his disorder, especially in front of people he wasn't comfortable with.

The doctor stared at them silently for a few moments, looking uncomfortable. He looked through his notes and cleared his throat before speaking up again.

''Yes, I'm seeing this in your folder now. Obviously, I'm guessing you're aware that it complicates things a little bit Ian?'' He sympathetically admitted, trying to stay as calm and professional as possible. ''You have a few options... I'm going to be brutally honest with the both of you. This might be difficult to process. It's a lot of complicated information that will be shoved in your faces all at once. If you have any questions while I'm explaining, stop me and I'll get more into details alright?''

Both boys nodded, getting more and more scared within every word. Mickey felt his heart sink as he noticed Ian's pale hands shaking. He left his safe corner, approaching his boyfriends side and intertwining their fingers.  

''I'm in this with you.'' He whispered so only Ian could hear, wanting him to know that he wasn't alone and that they would overcome everything together, _as one_.

''The first option, is that you keep taking your daily medication as you are currently doing, to prevent relapse. Problem is that it increases the risks of birth defects in the first trimester of your pregnancy. It can cause defects such as heart malformations. Are you still following me?''

Ian was listening closely to the doctors every word, but couldn't hide the tears that were plastering his cheeks. He knew the risks were there, but hadn't pictured anything this bad. He felt like in a living nightmare. He turned his head gently to look back at Mickey who was still standing by his side, trying to reach for comfort, but things quickly got worst when he noticed his face. Mickey was staring blankly at the doctor, hand covering his mouth as he was trying to choke back his tears. He felt like his entire universe had stopped turning, no longer knowing how to contain himself. Ian wanted to run away from the doctors room. He wanted to scream, to shout, to hug Mickey until night would fall. That's exactly why he had decided to keep his pregnancy from him at first.

''You can also...Stop the medica...''

''Hell no!'' Mickey quickly cut the doctor off, trying his best to keep himself from falling to the ground in a sobbing mess. ''I get that we can't hurt the baby. But making Ian sick is no fucking way to go.''

''Please Mick...Let him finish.'' Ian sighed, squeezing his hand tighter, actually more interested in what that option had to offer to him.

''I understand that the option is scary. Ian, the medication is what is keeping you stable. You stopping it, makes the risks of depression and mania higher. Being depressed, can eventually cause low birth weight for the baby, since you might be eating less and might be sleep deprived. In this case though, the risks are lower for the baby...''

''But higher for him.'' Mickey cut him again, feeling absolutely grossed out by everything he was hearing. ''So if I get this straight. Having a baby might fucking kill my boyfriend?'' He furiously chased a tear away, no longer knowing how to keep himself together.

''What...about the risks of the baby eventually being bipolar?'' Ian continued asking, never letting go of Mickey's hand.

''I can't promise that he won't be. But I can't tell you that he will. A lot of babies have bipolar mothers or fathers and never actually develop the disorder. It's like a game of Russian roulette.''

''That I lost.'' Ian sighed, thinking of his brothers and sisters who were all fine. He had been the loser, the _victim_ of Monica's bad genetics.

''Maybe take a few days...Think about all of this before taking a final decision.'' The doctor suggested, feeling like he was breaking the hearts of both boys standing in front of him.

''We will.'' Ian agreed, pushing himself away from the bed and standing back on his feet. He looked back at the doctor one last time before leaving the room with Mickey by his side. ''But I think my decision is already made.''

He passed through the door, holding steadily onto Mickey. Without turning back, he exited the hospital, desperately needing a breath of fresh air. Those white corridors were making him sick and dizzy. Once the air finally filled his lungs properly, he turned around to face Mickey, looking down into his tear filled ocean spheres.

''When I wouldn't get up of bed, because I couldn't. When you spent three days holding me while I cried without once speaking to you. When you wouldn't sleep from fright of leaving me alone...Did you once question your love for me? Did you think of giving up?'' Ian asked seriously, waiting for Mickey's answer to make his final decision.

''I was fucking terrified Ian...But I'd never fucking leave you. I love you too much.'' He insisted through his reckless tears, trying his best to offer Ian the replies he needed to hear.

''If it happened again, could you deal with it? Could you deal with _me_...?''

''I'd fucking die for you Gallagher.''

Ian's breath stopped as he heard those words come out of Mickey's mouth, not believing he had actually admitted something so powerful. He approached him as the birds chirmed in the background, grabbing both his hands and holding one against his heart. Mickey closed his eyes as he concentrated only on the rate of Ian's pulse, being calmed by his favourite sound in the entire universe.

''Then, I guess we are having a baby aren't we Mick?''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it was, chapter four!  
> They are keeping the baby, YAY! But it will be a bit of a battle.  
> I want to really thank Fiafaust for pushing me into researching. I had originaly intended making Ian scared to have a baby, because he didn't want him or her to be bipolar as well, but you made me realise that there was much more to it than that! 
> 
> I promise, this story will stay happy and sweet anyway :) 
> 
> Thank you so much to all of you once more for the lovelie comments and support, you are the ones who keep motivating me into being so dedicated to the creation of this story.  
> Let me know what you think about this chapter xx


	5. Comfortably Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey look at the screen breathless as they wait for the doctor to answer their question.   
> ''Does the baby have any defects?''

It had been a month.

A month since the news of Ian's pregnancy had dropped. A month since they had decided they were ready to face the risks and build their own little fucked up family. A month since Ian had stopped his _meds_.

Things had been going great at most times. The boys had finally told the news to their siblings and friends, who were all thrilled with the upcoming birth of the very first Gallagher and Milkovich baby.  Even Fiona had shown happiness for both boys, haven embraced Mickey in a tight hug, promising to be more thankful towards his powerful love for her brother. Lip had been shocked, but knew there were no better father to help Ian than Mickey. Debbie had cried of joy, suddenly feeling less lonely. She had always pictured her brother to end up happy with his everlasting teenage crush. Carl had pulled Ian in a hug, something he hadn't done in a long time, taking a moment to whisper a low _I love you_ in his ear, which had obviously brought a very hormonal Ian to tears. Liam had shouted that he was finally going to make a new friend with a wide smile plastered on his lips for hours.

And Mandy. Mandy had been completely ecstatic, not believing that she was finally going to be an aunt. She had secretly been dreaming of that day for ages.

Even though Ian had thought of getting an abortion at first, he could now no longer picture himself without a family. It seemed like the one thing they were meant to do together. He could feel an actual life grow and become stronger in his stomach, which definitely felt like the most beautiful experience he had ever gone through. He and Mickey had gone through so much and the more Ian thought about it, the more he realised they we're ready to have a baby.

Ian was resting on the couch in front of the television, sipping on a glass of orange juice while Mickey was in the kitchen making coffee. He hadn't had one in ages, because Mickey kept insisting on how it was bad for the growth of the baby. The redhead had never seen him so overprotective, but he secretly liked being taken care of.

Since he had been off his meds, he had felt Mickey's anxiety raise slightly. He was always asking him how he was feeling and always making sure that he didn't feel lonely. He had even forced him to stop working earlier than he should, scared that he would stretch a muscle, hurting himself and the baby.

Truth was, Ian actually had good and bad days. He woke up most of the time with mixed and confused feelings, but always found away to push himself into getting up. That was a sign that he was still strong enough to fight through his depression. He never spoke about it with Mickey, knowing he would obviously start freaking out and would somehow find a way of convincing him of going back on his medication. He really wanted to avoid those for the entire nine months of his pregnancy, praying that his mind would be sweet enough to collaborate with him all the way.

''Please get dressed Ian. We're leaving in twenty minutes.''

''Yes mom.'' Ian rolled his eyes, throwing one of the couch cushions towards Mickey and laughing when it hit his face. 

''If today wasn't your ultrasound, I would tickle you until you'd cry I swear.'' Mickey promised, going behind the couch and wrapping both arms around Ian's neck. He pressed a small kiss to the top of his head, knowing the only times he could ever do that was when Ian was sitting down.

Ian shoved his tongue out proudly, knowing he would obviously win the tickle battle anyway. He pushed himself off of the couch, keeping a hand on his lower back that was still paining him at times. He approached Mickey only to press a small kiss against his lips before rushing into their bedroom, slipping into some comfortable clothes.

He felt nervous, but also confident about their first ultrasound. It was still too early to know the sex of the baby, but it wasn't to find out if the baby seemed physically healthy. Since he had stopped the medication completely and was still getting pretty good nights of sleep, the odds were pointing towards everything being fine.

''Are you ready baby?'' Mickey head popped in the doorway, looking at Ian proudly.

_He felt so fucking lucky._

''Do I look alright?'' Ian frowned, looking at himself in the mirror, unable to ignore the few pounds that he had gained.

''Ian. You're literally the most beautiful person I have ever seen.'' Mickey approached his boyfriend with a smile and wrapped both arms around his waist. He pushed his head into Ian's chest, taking a moment to proceed how happy he was. ''Seriously. You're fucking perfect.''

''Yeah?''

''Yeah.''

Ian laid his chin on Mickey's head, always haven loved how little Mickey was compared to him. It made him feel like even though Mickey had the physical looks of a _badass_ , he was the one who had to look after him.

After sharing one of their daily tender moments, both boys hopped in the car. Ian stayed in the driver's seat with his little brown bag as Mickey drove. Strangely, Ian's morning sickness tended to be tripled when he was sitting in a vehicle in movement. They we're pretty used to it by now, so Mickey always stayed silent, which helped Ian concentrate on regulating his breathing.

Once they arrived at the hospital, their turn quickly came, which they we're both happy about. Something they had in common was definitely their lack of patience. Ian was helped into a bed where he laid comfortably. Mickey was resting on a chair by his side as he held his hand, feeling more nervous than ever before in his life.

''Can you lift your shirt for me Ian?'' The doctor smiled, holding the sonograph instrument between his fingers.

Ian nodded, curling his fingers under his shirt and pulling it up until it reached his mid chest. Mickey couldn't help but smile as he looked at the little bump hiding underneath Ian's clothes.

''I'm going to rub a small liquid onto your stomach. It's going to be really cold. You can take a deep breath.''

He squeezed his eyes shut, inhaling deeply as he felt the cold liquid touch his skin. He shifted uncomfortably, not expecting it to feel so strange. Mickey was there to soothe him down, rubbing his thumb gently against his bony knuckles and shushing him silently.

The doctor started to rub the liquid with his instrument, pointing the screen to Ian and Mickey with a smile. There was nothing more fun for a specialist than to acknowledge the reactions of parents seeing their child for the first time.

''So, we're about at 9 weeks of pregnancy Ian.'' The doctor confirmed as he looked at the screen, continuing to move around to get a better view.

''Really?! More than two months?'' Mickey exclaimed in shock, not expecting Ian to already be so advanced. He thought about all those times when they weren't aware of the pregnancy, where Ian had drank coffee and smoked cigarettes.

''Yes! Which means were approaching the end of the first trimester.'' He confirmed, stopping the monitor as he finally caught what he wanted on the small television. ''Here we are. If you look closely towards this region, you can see the baby's right earlobe.'' The doctor pointed proudly as both boys stared in awe. ''Right here, we can see the eyes that are starting to form.''

''That's...happening inside of me?'' Ian asked tearful, struggling to believe what he was seeing. He couldn't believe something so beautiful could actually be growing in his very own body. A body he had shamed for so long.

''It sure is. Amazing right?''

''Shit.'' Mickey couldn't keep himself from swearing, staring at the screen in complete admiration. He hadn't had the change to go through all those moments with Yevgeny, so this really seemed like the full experience. He could feel the emotion starting to take control of his body, unable to  keep his spheres from staring at their beautiful creation.

''Can you see...Any defects?'' Ian swallowed anxiously, haven waited for the answer to that questions since the day he had decided to keep the baby. He had had dozens of nightmares about it, but have kept them all to himself from fear of worrying Mickey even more than he already had been.

The doctor started moving around again as Ian asked his question, looking more specifically at the small beating heart. He took a moment to observe the screen in which both boys held their breaths.

''Seems like you have a very healthy baby growing inside of you dear.'' The doctor smiled, feeling his own heart rate drop back to a normal pace.

''I think I'm going to faint.'' Mickey chanted as he jumped up on his feet and wrapped Ian in a warm and strong hug. He stayed in his arms for what seemed like forever, never wanting to let go again.

_This exact scenario was everything they had ever dreamed of._

''We are so going to celebrate.'' Ian exclaimed, pressing a kiss to Mickey's cheek and waiting for the liquid to be wiped away from his stomach before getting up on his feet and tugging his shirt back down. ''Thank you, so so much.'' He shook the doctors hand gratefully and waiting for Mickey to do the exact same thing. He didn't even notice the happy tears that were now freely falling down his cheeks. Mickey was there to chase them away, without taking the time to push off his own.

''I won't be seeing you untill week 16.'' 

Ian nodded, pulling Mickey towards him and proudly jumping out of the doctor's office. From all the possibilities he had imagined, none were as incredibly perfect as the one that had just occurred. His level of happiness was indescribable.

''So, in what fancy restaurant am I bringing you?'' Mickey proudly asked, not caring how much the night would cost him. The only thing that mattered was that they we're going to have a beautiful healthy baby.

''What about take-out and a bit of...privacy instead?''

''Now you're talking.''

Ian grinned, clutching at Mickey's arm and walking along the parking with him towards the car. He couldn't keep himself from making a few adorable happy dance moves along the way. He had literally never felt so relieved. The amount of pressure he had felt in the last month was slowly driving him insane. Having an actual breath from all those freak outs was going to be a true gift.

 

❤❤❤❤

Ian had voted for chinese food in front of a movie, but once they had finally gotten home, hunger was no longer his priority. Him and Mickey quickly ended up in bed where they shared a moment of pure love and acceptance. Mickey had kissed every single one of Ian's soft spots, taking a bit more time to love and appreciate his round little stomach. Ian couldn't help but feel like the king of the world, having the best boyfriend anyone could ever dream of. Completely ignoring the cold meal resting on the coffee table, both boys took a moment, after making love, to simply look into each other's eyes, wanting to live their connexion to its fullest. They stayed laying down, naked bodies locked together like matching puzzle pieces. Silence was dominant for a long moment, intimacy having no need of any extravaganza, surviving perfectly in simplicity. Mickey was the first one to break their comfortable lack of sound, needing to get a few words off of his chest.

''Ian...I think you've really made me realise something.''

''Mhm?'' Ian raised his head lightly, looking directly into Mickey's sparkling blue eyes.

''I never thought I could love someone so fucking much.  But you...You're like the most important person in my life. You're...really special to me.'' Mickey spoke gently, tugging a strand of ginger hair behind his ear. ''You...Make me feel like I have an actual shot at life. A second chance.''

''You are my second chance Mick.''

Ian smiled lightly, pushing his body closer towards the older boy. He grabbed both his hand between his palms, hugging them against his chest. He took a deep breath, inhaling his sent. There's nothing in the world Ian liked more than the way Mickey smelled.

''Are you hungry?'' He finally asked as he noticed Ian getting in a comfortable position to sleep. He trailed his fingers up and down his sharp spine, loving how that always made his entire body shiver.

''I'm tired tonight Mick.''  He yawned, shaking his head in reply to his question. Without taking the care to open his eyes, he squeezed their noses together, needing to feel close to his boyfriend. He was starting to feel little waves of emptiness, which was slowly starting to scare him.

''Sure you're alright?'' Mickey insisted as he stared at the alarm clock by their bed.

_It was only six._

''I'm fine.'' He promised,  exhaling deeply as he started to drift in and out of sleep.

Somehow though, Mickey had a feeling in his gut that the next morning would be a little more silent than usual.  

_He wasn't completely wrong._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's midnight and i'm posting.   
> I don't know why, but I always feel more inspired at night for some reason!   
> I'm moving tomorowwww, so I might not be posting in 2 ish days. I'll try being as fast as I can for the update of chapter 6, but I rather tell you guys right away not to get your hopes up too high.   
> I hope you enjoyed reading this fluffy little chapter as much as I had fun creating it.   
> The end kind of sets the vibe for chapter 6. What do you guys think will happen?
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter in the comments bellow, because yeeeees, I read every single one of them and they make me smile every single time. Some of them even make me tear up ! That's how nice you guys are! xx


	6. Don't let me go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey is the light to Ian's darkness.

Mickey was awoken the next morning by someone who was banging on the front door of his apartment. He pushed himself out of bed with a struggle, slipping into Ian's oversized sweatpants that were laying on the ground. He walked out of the room, without yet taking the care to wake his boyfriend up, having no idea why someone wanted to see them on a Sunday morning. He coughed once before opening the door, trying to avoid sounding too raspy. His face lighted up slightly as he recognised his sister standing in front of him.

''Mandy? What are you doing here?'' Mickey rubbed his sleepy eyes, moving away from the entrance to five her enough space to come inside.

She quickly got the hint, stepping in and waiting for her brother to close the door behind her before speaking.

''I hope I'm not interrupting anything too crazy.'' She winked playfully, knowing both boys could never keep their hands away from each other. ''Do you have time to come and take a coffee with me?'' She smiled as she leaned into Mickey's ear, now speaking in a whisper. ''I thought we could start planning a baby shower surprise for Ian.''

Mickey's smile automatically grew wider, loving everything that had to do with making his man happy. He gave his sister an overly exited nod, already having dozens of ideas flashing through his mind.

''Did I ever tell you how amazing you are?'' He grinned as he dragged Mandy towards the living room. ''Sit down while I get dressed and tell Ian I'm leaving for an hour.''

''Of course.'' She helped herself on the couch, switching the television and resting both her legs on the coffee table in front of her.

Mickey waited for her to be comfortable before gaining back his room. He almost ran through the corridors, jumping into the bed where Ian was still resting. He shook him gently and pulled the heavy blankets away from his face. He frowned as he noticed that he was facing the wall, leaving him a full view of his back. He pushed his nose against Ian's neck and ran his fingers up and down his spine, trying to be as gentle as possible. He knew that the previous night had ended roughly, which was making him feel a little anxious. He whispered his name, waiting for a reply that never came.

''Baby...I'm going out with Mandy for a coffee. Is that alright?'' Mickey asked nervously, hoping to hear the voice of his beautiful ginger headed boyfriend.

At the sound of Mickey's soft voice, Ian's body froze, feeling like he had suddenly lost the ability to move. He tried to stop his lip from quivering and his tears from slowly caressing his cheek bones. His hand was locked on his lower stomach where he was desperately trying to give his remaining warmth to the baby inside him. He felt like his one and only mission was to assure the safety of his little shrimp, not wanting it to sense the slightest of the immense sadness he was feeling. He couldn't describe, nor put words on his emotions, because it mainly felt like emptiness overcoming his entire body. He wished he could scream and shout in attempt to beg Mickey to stay by his side to avoid being alone. He wanted to grip onto his body and make him his anchor, but he barely had the energy to keep his eyes open, which made everything very complex.

Mickey stared at Ian with a frown, haven had a feeling in his gut that something like this was about to fall on them. He knew that the meds were mainly what kept his boyfriend together, but he was hoping for some sort of a miracle.

''Ian love...Are you feeling sick?'' He had seen this exact scenario a few times before, so he was actually starting to know what to expect. This time though, was different, because Ian was no longer alone in his body. That was what concerned Mickey the most. ''Do you want me to bring you something? To eat? To drink?'' Deep down in his mind, Mickey had nasty ideas of crushing his meds in a glass of juice, desperately wanting his boyfriend to feel full again.

Ian wanted to answer, to tell Mickey he wasn't alright and that he was scared for their baby. He wanted to show him that he wasn't hungry, nor thirsty, even though his lips were dry and dark.

A very concerned Mickey left out a sigh as more of silence took control of the room. He pressed his hand gently against Ian's shoulder, leaning in to whisper soft words into his ear.

''Give me five minutes alright. Just going to go see Mandy and tell her that we're going to go for coffee another time.'' Mickey pressed a kiss to the back of his neck.

There was no way he was ever leaving him alone in that condition.

_Who knew what he could end up doing._

Mickey softly got out of bed, feeling guilty for leaving even for a tiny instant. He dragged himself along the corridor where he quickly found Mandy, sitting in the same position than a few moments before. Mickey walked up to the couch, falling against her side with looks of discuss and sadness covering his face.

''You're making a hell of a distressed face. What's wrong?'' She asked as she put the television on mute, centering her whole attention on her older sibling. She knew him well enough to instantly realise something was happening. _Something bad_.

''It's Ian...He's not well. Fucking fuck, I never know how to help him when he's like this. I just become so fucking useless.'' He admitted as he felt a shiver run along his spine, making his body shake in terror. He actually wished he could be the one feeling Ian's pain.

''Oh...'' Mandy frowned as she brought a hand on top of her brother's knee. She squeezed it gently, knowing that Ian wasn't the only one in pain when his depression took over his brain. ''I'm sure it's not going to be too long this time. Do you want me to stay...Keep your company? Maybe I can go see him?'' She asked nicely, automatically understanding that they wouldn't be leaving the house together after all.

''I think we're going to be alright. I mean...I'm just going to go back in bed with him...I'm going to hold him as long as he needs me to.''

''He's lucky to have you.'' She smiled gently as she slowly got up on her feet. When Mickey followed her to the door, she fell back into his arms, giving him a strong comforting hug. ''Just call me if you need anything alright? If not, you know where to find me.''

Mickey nodded, staying in her embrace for a few seconds before letting go, knowing he had to get back to his boyfriends side. ''Thanks Mad's. I'm not forgetting the baby shower planning. We're still going to do that soon yeah?''

''Obviously.'' She smirked, turning her back and leaving the house with a quick pace.

Her brother watched her as she left, closing the door behind her. He went to the kitchen to fill a glass of water before heading back to the bedroom, wanting Ian to at least have something to keep him hydrated. As he was about to regain the room, he stopped himself in the hallway, knowing by the very soft whimpers that he was hearing, that Ian was crying. It was a very soft cry, but Mickey could feel it from miles away, knowing that the amount of pain that filled Ian's heart was too big to be chased. He started to walk again, making his way into the room where he shook off Ian's pants away from his legs. He laid the small glass of liquid on the ground before he crawled back in bed by Ian's side. He took his short arms and wrapped them around Ian's chest, trying to be the big spoon for a change. He held him as Ian kept facing the wall, not being able to see his tears, but definitely hearing them. It pained him not to know what to do, but he knew very well that his presence was already making a massive difference.

''I can't wait to meet the little one.'' Mickey whispered against Ian's neck, knowing he wouldn't answer, but still enjoying speaking to him. He knew he was listening and he was hoping to somehow help the sadness be slightly chased away. ''You know, I started thinking of baby names. Want to hear them?'' He waited a few seconds before starting again ''I knew you would. If it's a boy, we could call him Braxton. Isn't that fucking badass? And his nickname would be Brax, he would be the coolest damn kid on the south side. If it's a girl, I'd call her Belle. Do you know why? Because even if we live in shitty Chicago, I want our daughter to feel like a princess every single day.''

Ian listened to every single word carefully, loving how Mickey took the time to speak to him even though he didn't have the energy to reply. Every single time he had went through the phase of depression, Mickey had been there to stay by his side and hold him when he cried. To him, that meant the entire universe.

_Without Mickey, he probably would no longer be a part of this world._

Mickey grabbed the small glass of water that was still resting on the ground and raised it towards his boyfriends body. He was starting to get nervous he would start feeling light headed from lack of fluids.

''Ian baby...Please take a sip of water.'' He almost begged, keeping a hand on Ian's shivering back. ''I'll help you sit up alright?'' He insisted, knowing he had to find some way of convincing him. ''I promise I'll stop annoying you if you do.''

He sighed at Ian's deep exhale, slowly helping him to turn against his back. He starred at his face for an instant before lifting him up, realising the waterworks that were still slipping along his cheeks and dripping from his chin. He pushed the tears away with the tip of his thumb, trying his best to make him feel less alone. He slowly pulled him towards his lap, trying to rest Ian's head onto his knees. He knew he wouldn't manage to lift his whole body weight, deciding to focus only on his neck, trying to raise his head enough to get some water down his throat. Mickey pressed the cold glass against his violet shaded lips, tilting it enough for a few drops to make their way into his mouth. Ian kept his eyes closed as he felt the cold liquid touch his tongue, trying to focus on the warmth Mickey was offering him. Once Mickey judged that Ian had drank enough, he dropped the glass back to the floor, looking back at his boyfriend with loving eyes. The redhead somehow found the strength in him to gently raise his hand in attempt to reach Mickey's. As he felt their fingers intertwine, he pulled Mickey's sweaty palm closer to his chest and finally on the top of his stomach. He waited for him to place his hand properly against his pregnant belly before pressing both his palms on top of Mickey's. He inhaled and exhaled softly, trying to concentrate on the comfort his boyfriend was somehow offering to him and their little pee.

He was deeply suffering, but found hope in Mickey's touch.

_Mickey was his light._

He starred at Ian in awe as he focused on the immense amount of efforts he was doing. Usually, it would take a few days before he even had the courage to move a muscle. He felt like somehow, their baby gave him a well needed rush of adrenaline.

''Mi...Mick...?'' Ian whispered lightly, haven Mickey's eyes grow twice their size in only seconds.

''What's wrong mumbles? '' He kept his tone low and quiet, afraid that Ian would change his mind and tend back to silence.

''Pl...Please...S...Stay...wi...with... _us_.'' His voice cracked and broke at every word, but his sentence was enough to make Mickey's eyes fill with tears.

He would never, ever, leave Ian alone in that state. The amounts of love he had for him were way too important and nothing could ever change that.

''I'm not leaving. I promise. I'm right here for you...For you both.'' He left his fingers dance around the tight skin on Ian's stomach, feeling the little bump hidden behind his hand. He couldn't keep a few tears from escaping his ocean eyes as he realised the intense intimacy of the moment he and Ian we're currently living.

_It was Mickey, Ian and the baby,_

_against the world._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people :)  
> So here was chapter 6, I hope you enjoyed reading it even though it was a little darker than the other ones. It was the last fully ''depressing'' chapter to this fic, I promise you!  
> My move went pretty well, but I still have boxes EVERYWHERE in my appartement, which is why my updates have been a little slower in the past few days. I'm glad that you guys are still there to read my story though :) 
> 
> I'll update chapter 7 ASAP and decided to add an extra chapter.  
> The story will therefore end after chapter 8, but I do have something fun to suggest once the fic will be over. I'll let you all know in the chapter 8 end notes :) 
> 
> Don't forget to let me know what you thought of this chapter, comments always make my day brighter.  
> Oh and by the way, you're welcome to come and talk to be on tumblr (because we can never have enough Gallavich buddies now can we?) My URL is : uniquexbehaviour 
> 
> Just let me know you're from Ao3 and It will be my pleasure to talk about the best OTP in the world (and about anything else as well!!)  
> Hope to hear from you guys xx


	7. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey has a beautiful surprise planned out for Ian,   
> but he has no idea that there's one for him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sloooow update I know.   
> Let's blame it on the far too many boxes that were covering my appartement. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)

''Can you please stop peeking?'' Mickey laughed as he walked behind his very pregnant boyfriend with both hands covering his eyes. ''If you cheat, you don't get your gift.''

''I'm not even looking!'' Ian complained as he crossed his arms around his chest, letting Mickey guide him to wherever he was secretly bringing him.

''Are you exited?'' Mickey asked, feeling so proud of what he had achieved. He had worked weeks, juggling through Ian's depression, to plan the most wonderful and amazing baby shower surprise with the help of his sister.

Ian was about to reply when he felt a slight kick against his stomach. His smile doubled, loving it whenever he had the chance to feel his baby move around inside of him. He squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed Mickey's hand, guiding it against his round belly.

''My eyes are closed, so don't freak out on me. Can you feel it?''

Mickey nodded happily, feeling a little foot through Ian's thin stretched skin. Most nights, him and Ian would simply sit on the couch and watch their baby move. Mickey would turn on his favourite songs and they would imagine their baby dancing in his little bubble. Starring at their unborn child while cuddling in the living room had become their favourite activity. The most wonderful part, was that both boys noticed the baby could feel Ian's emotions. In fact, whenever Ian would be sad or numb, their child would somehow start moving all around his stomach, as if it wanted to make their parent feel complete again. It was an amazing thing Mickey and Ian appreciated immensely.

''Be careful, we're climbing stairs.''

''This better be worth it Mick.'' Ian admitted, feeling completely out of breath. He had been less active in the past few months, which was starting to stick onto his endurance. Even walking had become a difficult physical activity for him.

''It really is.''

Mickey arrived in front of his sister's front door. He pushed it open, knowing that it would already be unlocked for him. He guided Ian into the kitchen, making sure that his hands we're covering his eyes along the way. The older boy could feel his heart thump in his chest. He had planned this little event for weeks and now was finally the time to put his wonderful boyfriend in the spotlight.

''I'm going to count to three and take my hands away alright?'' Mickey couldn't keep himself from grinning, knowing Ian would probably cry of happiness. He stared at everyone standing in front of him with a grateful smile, seeing the massive amount of excitement on their faces. ''One...Two...Three.''

''I'm almost scared.'' Ian confessed as he felt both of his boyfriends warm hands slowly escape from his vision. He kept his eyes closed for a second, taking a moment to inhale a deep breath before flickering them back into reality. His body shifted as he heard a loud and enthusiastic _surprise_ shouted right at him. He stared at every single person in awe, not believing that everyone was actually there for him. He had been an almost absent brother, friend and employee in the past few months, but the most important people in his life were still there to support him. That made Ian feel whole.

_Which was exactly Mickey's point._

''Oh my God but why!?'' He shouted in disbelief, rubbing his eyes where the happy tears Mickey had hoped for were now forming.

''For the baby shower obviously!'' Mickey grinned, pushing Ian slightly towards the crowd, knowing he needed a little help jumping back into reality.

''I don't want to take all the credit, but this was initially my idea.'' Mandy laughed, winking at her brother and wrapping both of her arms around her friend's neck to embrace him in a hug. '' We wanted to surprise you before your big official day.'' She smiled as she stared at Ian in lust. ''It's nice to see you glow.''

''Hey, keep some love for us!'' Debbie laughed, walking closer to where Mandy was standing. ''Franny, this is what I used to look like when you were in my stomach.'' She whispered at her little girl. ''Give your uncle a hug!''

Franny, who was now about two years old, wrapped her tiny arms around Ian's legs and gave him the strongest hug that a little girl her age could manage. ''Where's the baby mommy?''

''Here.'' Ian smirked as he pointed his round bump, finding it adorable how she was desperately trying to understand.

''He's going to be my new best friend!'' Liam shouted proudly from a few steps away.

''Or she.'' Mickey corrected him, since they still had no idea which would be the sex of their baby. ''If it's a girl you'll have to protect her like a queen. Can I trust you on that mission Liam?''

''I promise.'' Liam almost said too quickly as he stared into Mickey's eyes with sparkles twinkling in his own.

''Sounds like we're about to find out soon though.'' Veronica smiled as she took a pretty little cake out of the fridge. It was covered in fluffy white icing that was already making Ian's mouth water.

''This is so cheesy. Yet somehow I love this.'' Kev admitted as he grabbed a knife from the counter. He could see the waves of excitement in Ian and Mickey's eyes.

''You have to be kidding me?! How?!'' Ian squirmed as he wished he could jump up and down with excitement, his oversized stomach being the only reason why he kept himself from doing so.  

''Contacts.'' Sue winked back at her co-worker and friend, being the only one in the room who actually knew the color hiding inside the cake.

''I think I'm going to have a heart attack.'' Ian exclaimed holding his hand out for Mickey to take.

Mickey approached his slightly, intertwining their fingers as waves of multiple emotions taking possession of his mind. He stared at the cake with a playful smile, waiting for Kevin to hand him the sharp utensil before meetings Ian's eyes. He leaned in closer to him, letting both their foreheads touch and pressing a light smooch against his pink lips.

''Do you want to do it?'' Mickey asked his boyfriend, unsure he could handle the immense amount of pressure invading his body. He never in a million years, would of have pictured himself finding out the gender of his child in front of so many Gallagher's. Somehow, it felt nice and heart-warming.

''I'll look.'' The redhead gave a light tap onto Mickey's back, knowing from his shaking hands that he would never be able to cut the cake himself.

''Alright.'' Mickey spoke in a whisper, biting roughly onto his lower lip as he pressed the sharp knife against the snow icing. He could feel multiple pairs of eyes staring at the desert impatiently, which only made his nerves multiply. He starred at Ian one last time, waiting for a nod of approval before pushing the weapon all the way through. He took a deep breath as he took the knife out of the moist sponge, digging right back into it. He grabbed a plate handed by Lip, struggling to believe that he was actually about to raise the cake that would predict the rest of his life. He lifted the piece slightly, making it drop in the plate. He stared at both shades of pink and blue, half concerned, half confused.

''Did...They mess it up or something?'' Lip asked questionably, not understanding why the upper and the lower region of the cake were separated in two different colors.

''Wait...This can't be.'' Mickey gasped as he was slowly starting to catch along. He starred at Sue in shock, not finding the proper words to say.

She understood where he was heading, simply nodding with happy tears filling her eyes. She had known for two weeks and was so happy to finally share the wonderful news.

''No way!'' Mickey couldn't keep his joy to himself, now feeling his own eyes getting wet. He threw his arms around Ian's neck, hugging him with more love and passion than ever before. ''I love you. I fucking love you so much.''

Ian returned the hug as everyone in the room clapped and cried of amazement. But his mind was confused and he didn't seem to catch along with the news that was making everyone so exited and emotional.

''We're having a baby who's both a boy and a girl?'' Ian asked gently against Mickey's ear, feeling like he had lost his capacity to think straight.

The past months had been so exhausting and demanding, which excused his incomprehension.

''Holy shit Ian, we're not having a baby. We're having two!''

The pregnant ginger wiggled out of his boyfriends arms as quickly as he could, starring back into his eyes with an expression Mickey couldn't read through, even if he tried. Everyone's shouts of celebration turned silent as they watched Ian nervously, realising that he was maybe not as happy as everyone else in the room.

''Ian sweetie...Are you alright?'' Fiona frowned as she crossed her arms over her chest, waiting anxiously for his reply. Flashes of when Ian took his first pregnancy test came rushing through her memory, wondering if her brother was ready for two babies.

''We're...Having twins?'' Ian asked, ignoring Fiona's question, unable to look away from Mickey's ocean orbs. ''In my stomach...There's two?'' He continued to wonder, both hands now pressed against his bump. He could feel water slowly tickle his emerald eyes, struggling to believe what was happening. ''How did we not see that on the ultrasound?'' He asked again, having so many integrations running through his mind. ''Are you sure Sue?'' He stared at her, feeling his breath catch in the middle of his throat, trying to keep the oxygen from coming in and out of his nose and through his lungs.

''I'm very sure. Doctors are good at secrets kid, trust me.'' She promised, not wanting Ian to be falsely informed.    

''How...Just...How?'' Ian continued, pushing one of his hands against his mouth and letting his spheres fill completely with the many tears he was trying to hold back. He had cried many times before in front of Mickey, but whimpering in front of every single person he loved all at once, seemed very unusual for him.

''Are you...Not happy?'' Mickey stood still, looking at his boyfriend with his heart about to burst out of his chest.

''I'm more happy than I have ever been in my whole fucking life.'' Ian finally admitted as the waterfalls of happiness covered his entire face. He was ugly crying in front of everyone, but he couldn't care less.

He came to the realisation that he had carried two babies for the past seven months and suddenly felt like he had more love to give than he could of have ever imagined.

Mickey gripped onto Ian's arm and pulled him against his torso, rocking him back and forth in attempt to soothe his loud cries down. He shushed his softly, feeling like the universe had just stopped turning, giving them the time to enjoy their good news to the fullest.

_They we're going to have a real family. Something both of them had always dreamed of for themselves._

''Can we fucking hug you both now?'' Carl asked with a large grin, knowing everyone in the room was waiting for the exact same thing.

Ian managed to choke up a laugh, opening up one of his arms as an invitation, refusing to let go of Mickey for even an instant. He smiled as his family and friends came running towards him and Mickey, feeling completely at easy in the arms of his loved ones.

_Even though it was probably the cheesiest moments of his life, it was also the nicest._

 

❤❤❤❤

 

''I knew I was fatter than the normal people.'' Ian laughed as he stared at his body in their full length mirror.

He was standing in front of the glass, only in his boxers, poking his stomach his an inerasable smile. Mickey stood right behind him with his arms wrapped around his body, even though they were too short to go the full way. The redhead didn't care, enjoying every single second he had with his loving boyfriend.

He was pretty sure he hadn't felt _this_ good since he last found out he was bipolar.

Mickey was right, having a baby, or _two_ , was definitely something good for him.

For _them_.

''Kind of looks like you're going to explode.'' Mickey grinned as he realised how close Ian was to actually giving birth.

''Feels like it too.'' He chuckled as he looked into Mickey's orbs through the tall mirror. ''It scares me a bit.''

''To burst?!'' Mickey asked surprised. ''I wasn't serious you know.''

''No Mick jezz. I mean...Going into labour.'' He admitted as he slowly walked away from where he was standing to fall onto their hard bed. ''Especially now that I need to...Expulse two.''

Mickey followed him, grabbing one of the pillows from under the blankets and patting it behind Ian's back. He knew his lower back pain was getting more intense and was always trying to do everything to help him out. He sat down next to his boyfriend, smiling as he let his head fall against his shoulder.

''You're going to be just fine. It's probably going to hurt a little...Or a lot. But I'll be there the whole way...I'm going to hold your hand and be your private cheerleader at every push.'' Mickey spoke carefully as he rubbed his thumb gently against Ian's knuckles.

''Mickey Milkovich, a cheerleader?'' Ian couldn't keep himself from laughing out, realising how much progress his boyfriend had made with expressing his emotions.

''For you Gallagher, I'd be everything you want.''

Ian's eyes sparkled as Mickey spoke, having no words to express the love he felt for that boy sitting by his side. As he locked their lips together and sunk into their kiss as if it was their first, he thought about the next few weeks and how he would soon meet two tiny little humans who would change his life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A happy chapter!   
> I hope you all enjoyed reading it.   
> YES I made twins. Because I mean... You guys totally made my heart melt and made me suddently feel like it would be a really good idea. More Gallavich babies = More cuteness and more love to give right?   
> I hope you're all happy about that :)   
> Please let me know what you thought about chapter 7, as you must all know by now, the comments you all leave on this story make me scream out of joy every single time. 
> 
> I'll update chapter 8 ASAP. (The last one!)   
> But as I said, I have something fun planned afterwards in link with this fic, i'll let you all know in the end notes of the next chapter!!  
> xx


	8. Love Will Conquer All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is finally the day Ian and Mickey had been waiting for.  
> But it does not come without a struggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update.  
> I wanted this chapter to be perfect and longer. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy xx

It was going to be a long and busy day for the two lovers. Mickey had convinced his eight and a half months pregnant boyfriend, to head out accessory shopping for their soon to be babies. _Necessities_ , was the word he had used to describe the many things they needed to buy. Ian had been hesitant, haven had this strange little fear of being in labour in front of a crowd, but Mickey had anyhow found a way to talk him into being dragged to the mall.

They walked in and out of many specialised children stores, receiving congratulations and compliments by many random strangers along the way. Of course, Mickey was the one carrying all the bags, not wanting Ian to risk hurting himself. His well being had been his main concern for years, but it had been more obvious in the last few months.

After a few hours of walking around and feeling more and more sore, Ian was content with their purchases. They had bought a few toys, blankets, bibs and pacifiers. They knew they were going a little over budget, but couldn't help but make everything perfect for the special arrival.

''Let's go buy some milk.'' Mickey smiled, holding onto Ian's hand as they marched throughout the busy shopping center.

''Alright, but after can we get back home? I'm tired.'' Ian shrugged, feeling his body plead for rest.

''Whatever you want Gallagher. From now on, you get to be the boss.''

Ian laughed, haven never felt like the one who made decisions. Deep down, he liked the idea of Mickey having to do everything he said.

They finally stepped inside a nice store for children food and health products. A sweet lady greeted them, asking them exactly what they were looking for. Mickey explained his needs with far too many details, leaving Ian shocked at how informed he was. He had done research, it was obvious.

It's while they were standing in front of a wall filled with many different milk formulas, that Ian experienced a small wave of discomfort in his lower abdomen. He swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to let the employee finish her variation of product suggestions before telling Mickey. He hopped it would pass, but when it didn't, he clutched at the older boy's hand, feeling suddenly petrified. With all his politeness, Mickey excused the worker and looked back at Ian with question marks filling his eyes. He was about to ask if he was alright, but answered his question himself when he noticed Ian's hand plastered on his lower stomach. The colors drained quickly from his face, feeling like the whole world had suddenly stopped spinning.

''Do you need to sit down?'' He asked, gripping at his boyfriends body.

Ian simply nodded, unsure of the meaning of what he was currently sensing. The employee catched along quickly, understanding by the size of Ian's bump that he was defiantly close to his due date. She stormed off like a bullet, running back to her clients a few seconds later with a desk chair on wheels. Mickey held the pale ginger as he helped him melt into the cushion and rest his back against the gray leather head. 

''Should I call an ambulance?'' The young sixteen year old asked, starring at the couple in awe, not believing that someone was maybe going in labour during her shift.

''No!'' Ian almost screamed, clutching at Mickey as if he was a child who had just done a bad dream. ''I think it was just a cramp.''

Mickey looked at him with confusion, not wanting to take any chances.

''It's going to be fine, you don't have to be scared.'' He tried to soothe his boyfriend while also trying to calm himself.

''I...I just want to go home.'' Ian admitted while being completely out of breath, feeling too many different emotions flow in his mind.

''So I guess the milk is going to have to wait a little longer.'' The blond girl smiled, grabbing a little pamphlet from a table inches away and handing it to Mickey. ''All the info is in this. If ever you have any specific questions, you can come back and see us at the store. My name is Grace. Good luck for your big day.'' She smiled at Ian and winked at Mickey, turning her heals and walking away to leave a little more intimacy to the anxious couple.

''Will you be able to walk?'' Mickey asked as he pushed the pamphlet in the back pocket of his washed out jeans. ''Or am I going to have to roll you out on this chair?''

''I'm...Going to walk.'' He insisted, grabbing Mickey's hand and propping himself on both his feet. He steadied his body while holding onto his boyfriends shoulder, taking a few tiny steps ahead.

''You are such a stubborn bitch.'' Mickey chuckled as rolled his eyes, keeping an arm wrapped around Ian's waist as they directed themselves towards the outdoor parking lot.

Ian stayed completely silent as they carried their bodies throughout the store, trying to concentrate on positive ideas and nice thoughts. The nerves were slowly eating up his body and it was driving him insane. He knew he was going to give birth soon, but he was hopping it wouldn't be today. He felt like he simply wasn't mentally ready yet. In his mind, he secretly prayed that Mickey would be the pregnant one instead. Sadly, his demand was unreachable.

By the time they arrived to the car, Ian felt like his body was about to completely give out on him. He could feel his legs tremble and be unstable. His hands shake and vibrate. His heart thumb and pump. His vision get blurry and his brain get dizzy.

Mickey was the one to hold onto him and help him into his seat, making sure he was well seated before reaching his own position. When he closed his door, he inhaled before looking back at his ghost white boyfriend.

''You sure you don't want us to head to the hospital?''

''Just get me home Mick. Please?'' He almost begged while being on the verge of tears, having no idea how to contain himself.

 

❤❤❤❤

Ian kept his eyes closed as he rested his back against Mickey's chest. He held his knees against his stomach, feeling like it helped him get through his cramps. Meanwhile, Mickey twirled his fingers between Ian's shoulder blades, pouring water onto his body with a small towel. Ian sighed in relief, focusing on his breathing and the presence of his one and only love.

'How are you cooping?'' Mickey whispered against Ian's neck, feeling their level of intimacy reach the stars.

He had never pictured resting in water in his tiny ass bathtub with Ian, as a beautiful moment. But somehow, this was his favourite memory yet.

_And there was so much more beauty to come._

''I'm cooping like a guy who's trying to realise how intense the next few days are going to be.'' Ian sighed, knowing he should be exited, but unable to see pass his fright and nerves.

''Baby...We're going to go through it all together. Every fucking step of the way. Remember?''

''Yeah.''

''Then please stop freaking out.'' Mickey sighed, knowing it was easier said than done.

Ian rubbed his eyes in exhaustion as Mickey placed many soft and loving kisses along his spine.

 

❤❤❤❤

It was 3:07 in the morning when he felt _it_.

His very first contraction.

His eyes popped open and his heart stopped. He starred at the ceiling in horror, not believing he had actually managed to drift into slumber. One of his trembling hands was locked on his bump, gasping for breath as he stayed motionless on his back. He tried to scream and shake Mickey awake, but the good words didn't come and his body was frozen with anxiety. The only thing he could do was moan, which he did easily as the pain pressed against his abdomen like a knife digging into his skin.

In seconds, Mickey was awake, sitting up in bed and switching on the small light by his nightstand. He could feel himself melt when he saw Ian's scrunched up face, understanding quickly that the moment they had waited for impatiently for months had finally arrived.

''It's okay. It's alright.'' Mickey whispered as he jumped out of bed, slipping into his baggie pants and roughly pulling the blankets away from Ian's body. He helped him wiggle into the loose and comfortable clothes he had prepared on the side of their bed, haven known deep down that the birth of their babies was probably only a few moments away. Ian whimpered as he moved around, feeling like his whole body was suddenly on fire.  

''It fucking hurts.'' Ian squirmed as his boyfriend helped him sit up against their bed head.

''Can you...Make it to the hospital in my car? Or should I call...''

''An ambulance.'' Ian cut him off before he could finish, knowing he could never even get himself to walk down the hall that leaded them outside.

He needed medical assistance and he needed it _now_.

He pulled the bedroom apart as he desperately searched for his cell phone, knowing the nerves were probably starting to play with his mind. Ian simply starred at him, wishing he could help, but knowing there was nothing he could do.

''Got it.'' Mickey cheerfully affirmed, dialling the emergency number and pushing the phone against his ear as he waited for a reply. He paced back and forth as he spoke to the man, trying to give him all the proper information on Ian's situation. The professional suggested getting Ian in a comfortable position while they waited, which Mickey promised he would do. Before he hung up, he added that he would leave the front door light open to help them find their address quicker.

''They won't be here before 10 minutes.'' He sighed, going towards his boyfriend and gently pressing a hand onto his belly. He pushed their foreheads together and started breathing in and out loudly. ''Follow my breath. Slowly.''

Ian closed his eyes, making himself focus completely on Mickey's inhales and exhales. He tried copying them, hopping it would help him calm down lightly. The older boy stayed still, trying to regulate his boyfriends breaths, but he was secretly counting every single minute in his mind, praying for the paramedics to arrive soon.

''First time I'm going to ride in an ambulance as a patient.'' Ian confessed as he felt one of his contractions slowly pass, unsure of how much time he would have before a new one would hit him.

''First time I get to ride in an ambulance with you.'' Mickey smiled as he ran his finger gently through Ian's sweaty ginger strands of hair. He massaged his scalp gently, still trying to realise how close they we're from meeting their two little angels.

''I don't know if Sue's on duty.''

''If so, she must be ecstatic.''

''She must be getting on the nerves of whatever rookie she's with.''

Ian chuckled, having pictures flashing through his mind of when Sue was first giving him his formation back in the days. She used to sound like such a bitch. Turns out, she was a fucking wonderful person at Ian's biggest surprise.

As the redhead was about to speak again, he was cut off by another painful contraction. His body shook in shock, muscles tensing up and body crisping shut. He reached for Mickey's hand, squeezing it hard enough to turn it into _purée_. He desperately gasped for oxygen, feeling himself shake without control. Mickey frowned as he felt completely helpless, wishing there was something to do to ease Ian's waves of pain.

''Where does it hurt baby?'' He asked, not once letting go of his trembling hand.

''He...Here...'' He tried pointing as he kept his wet emeralds squeezed tight.

Mickey quickly reached for Ian's lower abdomen, biting his lip anxiously as he rubbed small circles all over the painful region. His fingers magically danced against his warm skin, feeling the rumbles within every touch.

''Shh...S'okay.'' Mickey whispered in relief as he heard loud sirens in the distance.

 

❤❤❤❤

During the whole emergency ride, the EMT and Mickey were working on keeping Ian conscious. His skin was of a washed out shade of ghost white, unable to focus on anything else but the high level of pain he was feeling in his lower abdomen. His breathing had been unstable and his heart rate tripled.

When they arrived at the hospital, they were quickly oriented to a private prenatal room. They helped Ian settle in the small bed, offering Mickey a blue medical robe and asking him to change his boyfriend into it while they waited for the doctor's assistance. It's only moments later, when Ian was finally comfortable, that a tall blond girl walked in their room, smile wide and eyes sparkling.

''Hi i'm Lourie. I'll be the doctor helping you throughout your beautiful journey today. It's nice to meet the both of you. You must be daddy Mickey?'' She pushed her hand foreword, waiting for him to shake it properly.

''Yeah. I'm the lucky guy.'' Mickey's grin shined, convinced he had never been so happy in his entire life. If he would have looked back a few years ago, he would of have never imagined such an amazing and bright future ahead of him. But in that very moment, everything seemed perfect.

_Like somehow, they had never been fucked up._

''Of course you are.'' She nodded nicely as she continued. ''How about you Ian? They told me you had a little private ride to get here? How are you feeling now?'' She asked, walking closer to where he was settled, pushing her hand gently against his warm forehead. ''I'm sure I could feel your high level of nerves from the other side of the door.''

''Could probably feel mine too.'' Mickey nervously chuckled, never thinking seeing his boyfriend in pain would affect him so much.

''Defiantly. But there's nothing to worry about.'' She smiled, taking a few tools out of her medical care pocket. ''We're going to help you out Ian by giving you the epidural. Do you know what that is?''

Ian softly nodded.

''I'm an EMT. I pretty much know everything that's going to happen.''

''That's good.'' She looked at Mickey sympathetically, motioning him to approach the empty space on the bed. ''I'd like you to help me hold our brave boy here while I get the needle ready.''

Mickey felt a shiver run up his spine as he heard the word _needle_ , haven always secretly feared them. He was suddenly truly glad that Ian was the one carrying their children.

Just before Mickey managed to wrap his arms around his boyfriends waist, Ian was hit by another violent contraction, which made his body vibrate vigorously. He jerked his head back into the pillow, starting to feel desperate.

''Hey...Shh...You've got this.'' Mickey ran his fingers through his boyfriends hair, making them dance soothingly against his scalp and combing them away from his forehead. ''I'm going to help you sit up...And then you're going to feel much better.''

Ian sighed as he fell limp into Mickey's strong arms. He shifted around the bed and bent foreword gently. The older boy pushed the robe open, reviling his spine. Lourie approached with an imposing needle in her right hand, passing a small cotton of alcohol over Ian's skin before pushing the sharp tool into his skin. Ian winced as he felt the fluid run into his veins, hopping the relief would be felt instantly. Mickey could sense a few colors regain his boyfriends face, praying for a few painless hours, even though he knew he was asking for the impossible.

''Now love...You need to get a little bit of rest. We should be ready to push in an hour or two.'' She suggested as she handed a cold folded towel to Mickey. ''You can apply it on his forehead, wet it again in the sink from time to time.'' She gave Ian's back a small little rub before pushing herself out of the tiny bed. ''I'll be back in half an hour to see the progress of your expansion.'' She promised seconds before turning her back and walking towards the exit door. She turned a last time before disappearing. ''Push the panic button if ever you need quick assistance.''

Mickey grabbed both pillows and patted them gently to make them more comfortable. He slipped them behind Ian's back, helping him get comfortable in bed. He found a small spot in the duvet to settle himself, pressing the cold cloth against Ian's face and watching him lovingly as he closed his beautiful green eyes.

''I never really pictured myself with a family of my own. But now, I can't imagine myself without one.'' Ian spoke softly as he drifted in and out of slumber, feeling the effects of the epidural as quickly as he had dreamed of.

Mickey couldn't help himself from tearing up at his boyfriends confession, haven felt the exact same way for months. He rubbed the cloth against Ian's warm skin as he allowed his happy tears to leak along his cheeks.

''I always knew that life threw a fucking bunch of shit on us, only so we could realise later on how strong we were. Now I get it. I get that you're the bravest, strongest person I know. I also get that you'll be the best fucking dad in the world.'' Mickey whispered into Ian's ear, knowing he was only moments away from falling asleep.

 

❤❤❤❤

 

''You're going to need to push a little harder sweetie.''

''Fu...Fuck...Fucking hurts. I can't...Do it.'' His teeth were biting within each other, which was starting to hurt his jaw. It only added another body part to the list of everything else that was aching.

Ian's legs were parted, both completely stretched out on each side of the bed. His knees were raised and a blanket was hiding everything from his hip bones to under. Mickey though, had a full view on the lower regions of Ian's body, which left his eyes wide open in shock. He couldn't keep his vision away from his boyfriends throbbing and swollen hole. It was stretched in ways he didn't think possible, leaving him confused and slightly scared. Ian's screams and shouts were echoing in his mind like a horror movie, trying to get himself to focus on the nice things that would happen after all the pain. The amount of blood on the sheets was scary, but Lourie reassured Mickey again and again, on the normality of the whole situation, which slightly made him relax.

''You're doing really good. We can almost see the first head.'' The doctor reassured him by holding his hand as one of the nurses kept both hers on Ian's bum cheeks.

Mickey was in awe, seeing the little stack of hair and feeling the butterflies flutter in the pit of his stomach.

''Only a few more big pushes baby.'' Mickey promised as he ran his hands through Ian's hair. He hated to see him in so much excruciating pain, but knew he had enough fight in him to keep going until both babies would be out.

''I FEEL LIKE I'M FUCKING DYING.'' He shouted with every ounce of oxygen remaining in his lungs, not knowing how much longer of this amount of ache he could handle.

''I'm going to help you out. Alright?'' Lourie asked, starring at Ian nervously, noticing that he was pretty close from fainting. ''But I need you to stay with us. Mickey, never stop talking to him.''

''O...Okay.'' Mickey swallowed the lump forming in his throat, not finding the nerves painted all across the doctors face very reassuring. ''I have a secret I've never told you, do you want to know what it is?'' His tone was soft and soothing, trying to keep them both from going under water and running out of breath.

Ian nodded, trying to ignore how roughly Lourie was now pushing against his abdomen. He bit his lips until he could taste metal in his mouth, grimacing as the blood dripped in the corner of his mouth and onto his fingers.

''When you came at my place to find the gun...Years ago...And things ended up not going as we had expected...'' Mickey whispered, knowing the doctor was listening to their conversation, which only made his confession even more nerve-racking. ''Well...As much as I wanted you, I was really scared. I was really fucking scared because you were my first one Gallagher. Not only my first boy. But my first experience ever. I know that seems dumb coming from someone like me, but I guess, I wanted to wait for the right one. Maybe deep down, I had a feeling that person was you.''

Ian's eyes widened at his boyfriends reveal, struggling to believe that Mickey Milkovich was actually a virgin before _fucking_ with him. He would of have never guessed. It seemed surreal.

''From... ba...badass to so...soft hearted huh?'' Ian managed to say, feeling touched deeply by how honest Mickey had managed to get with him. He would of have never believed him a few years back. He was about to speak again, but he was cut off by a sharp pain who shook his entire body, freezing as he heard a loud cry fill the hospital bedroom.

''Welcoming your little girl to the world.'' The nurse admitted with a large grin, revealing their first baby. She approached Ian and rested the child on his stomach, holding out the cord and handing scissors to Mickey. ''You need to cut right here darling.''

Mickey's body froze as he stared at the little ball of happiness on Ian's body. He looked at the stack of thick dark black hair, realising how much she actually looked like him. Mickey had only had the chance to see a few of his baby pictures, father haven destroyed heartlessly the rest of them, but he remembered looking exactly the same.

Ian on the opposite side, was a bawling mess. He laughed through his tears, finally realising that their lives would never again be the same. He looked curiously at Mickey's shaking hands as he managed to cut the cord, already feeling so much love for a little human he had only known for a split second.

They both watched as the baby was taken away for her bath, Mickey feeling nervous about someone else then them handling their little baby girl. He already knew he would protect her like his most praised gift.

''I don't want to be a party crasher. But we have a little boy who desperately wants to see the light too and who's probably going to be teased all his life for being the younger brother.'' Lourie sighed, feeling their happiness slowly being shaken when another contraction vibrated through Ian's body. ''Second baby is always quicker though.'' She promised as she tried to reassure the younger boy who was now left resting in his own tears and fluids.

Mickey kept playing in his hair as his heart thumped at crazy speed, ecstatic to meet their little boy. Ian pushed and pushed without rest, putting every single bit of energy he had left into his efforts. When Mickey finally saw a stack of ginger hair appear, a happy sob escaped his mouth, feeling like the universe had stopped spinning.

Like a true professional, he cut the second cord of their baby boy, unable to keep his joy hidden any longer. One of their babies was a ginger and it was without a doubt the most adorable thing he had ever encountered in his life.

''What names shall we put on the birth certificates?'' The doctor smiled, bringing both babies back a few seconds later with the help of the nurse and handing both babies to the proud dads. She handed the young boy to Mickey and the adorable little girl to Ian.

''Braxton and Belle Milkovich.'' Ian whispered through exhaustion, not once looking away from their amazingly beautiful creations. He kept one hand locked in Mickey's and the other securely around their first baby.

''You were listening to me?'' Mickey asked as he left his tears freely drip along his cheeks. He couldn't believe that even through depression, Ian had found the courage in him to listen and remember every single word he had told him.

''Of course I was, and those names are definitely the most wonderful names I had ever heard. They are perfect for them Mick.'' He smiled through his own waterworks, running his thumb gently against the soft and chubby skin of Belle's face.

''I fucking love you so much.'' Mickey cried out, letting his head tilt onto Ian's shoulder. He rested his legs against the bed, only so they could lay both babies on both their laps. He looked at them both with a feeling filling his heart that he couldn't quite describe. It was too powerful to be put in words.

As Lourie and the nurse left to offer them a few moments of peace before washing Ian up, both boys broke down. They held each other and their babies, knowing that everything they had dreamed of was now resting in their arms, in front of their eyes. They stayed on the bed with their hands intertwined and their legs wrapped around one and other, both babies resting delicately onto their chests where we could hear four loving hearts thump with joy.  

In that moment of peace and adoration, they miraculously managed to forget, how once, their lives had been a disaster.

''It's us four against the world.''

_That was all they needed to finally reach for the stars and beat every single struggle._

_As long as they would have eachother, love would conquer all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it was, the final chapter of Tied In Knots.  
> ***EVERYTHING THAT FOLLOWS THIS CHAPTER ARE PROMPTS THAT WILL HAVE NO CHRONOLIGICAL ORDER.***  
> I hope you guys liked the conclusion of the story, I really was trying to make it as lovingly and adorable as possible, even with the many struggles and pain that comes with labour day. It was so long to update because I didn't want to rush the conclusion, I felt like it was the most important part of the fic! 
> 
> IT WAS AN INSANE PLEASURE to write this story for you guys. You were all so wonderful to me and to this story, I would have never had done it without all your beautiful comments and support throughout the way. 
> 
> Here is what you've all been waiting for - to thank you all and because I am really attached to this story and to Braxton and Belle, i've decided to start a serie ! The serie will be composed with different prompts of Braxton and Belle's lives. It can litteraly be everything : From their arrival home, To Mickey changing a diaper, to 12 year old Braxton getting into a fight or 16 year old Belle going through heartbreak and her dad's comforting her. You get the point? It won't be chronological, but really what you guys want to see happenning Ian, Mickey, Braxton and Belle's lives! I will mostly be taking prompts in the comments section or in my tumblr ask box (url is : uniquexbehaviour ). But will also be writting a few prompts of my own from time to time! So yeah, if you want to hear more from these four, send in your prompts! I trully write everything :) 
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this entire story and of the final chapter :)  
> I hope hearing from all of you guys again !!
> 
> Much love to all of you, 
> 
> Sabrina xx


	9. Welcome home angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by cdt1234 and Maryellen590.   
> Ian and Mickey bring Braxton and Belle home. All the familly will finally get to meet the two beautiful additions to the familly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First prompt for this story :)   
> I will keep updating the prompts directly in the story even though I don't really concider it as chapter anymore (because it won't always be in chronological order). But since people reconise the story by it's title ''tied in knots'' I felt like it made sence to keep posting here.   
> Enjoy xx

The two boys walked along the hospital halls, exhaustion at its peak but happiness glowing in their eyes like never before. Mickey kept his arm protectively wrapped around his younger boyfriend as he pushed the double stroller, not believing how he finally got to bring their wonderful babies home. By the time they had reached their car, Ian could feel his body ache from head to toe. Two days at the hospital had been quite enough, but he still didn't feel the immense energy he used to have before he pregnancy.

The beautiful redhead leaned down into the stroller where their angels were laying, raising the beautiful Belle into the air. He waited for Mickey to unlock the doors before gently tying her into her safety seat. He felt an intense pair of eyes starring behind him, realising quickly how nervous Mickey was about every single detail. Ian's doctor Lourie had insisted longingly on very specific procedures to follow with their children and he knew Mickey was the type of person to listen to every single recommendation.

''I think that's too tight. The belt might hurt her stomach.''

Ian rolled his eyes in the back of his mind, but couldn't help himself from listening to his worried boyfriend. He sighed as he untied the belt, loosing it up for Belle to be more comfortable. Meanwhile, a few soft whimpers could be heard. In seconds, Mickey had taken care of the situation, tucking Braxton in his chest and rocking him back and forth while humming softly in his fragile ears.

''Better now?''

Mickey nodded and waited for Ian to move away from the car before leaning down himself. He laid a tearful blue eyed Braxton in his bench, grabbing both little cords between his fingers and locking them into one and other. He starred lovingly at both his babies, unable to keep himself from playing in the stack of redhead of his little boy had. He pressed a kiss against his freckled cheek, already having so much love to offer. Before gaining the driver's seat, he poked Belle's nose, loving how she looked exactly like his sister when she was a baby. Her beautiful dark fluffy hair made his heart melt. When he pushed out of their sight and closed the door, he couldn't keep his grin from growing wide.

''I can't believe we made them.'' Mickey admitted as he locked his blue spheres into Ian's emeralds, not believing how incredibly lucky they were.

At those words, Ian immediately gripped onto the collar of his boyfriends shirt, dragging him towards his chest and sticking their lips together lovingly. ''I fucking love you so much.''

Mickey wrapped his arms around his tired boyfriend, giving him a tight hug. ''I love you too Gallagher.''

After sharing their tender moment, Ian settled down happily in the passenger's cushion, closing his eyes as he leaned his head back. A loud sigh escaped his lips, feeling relieved that he was finally leaving the hospital. He could, after so much stress, feel the high amounts of anxiety fly away from his body and release the pressure which had made him feel so heavy. He watched them move with joy as Mickey slowly exited the large parking lot.

''I invited everyone for dinner. Around 6.'' Mickey spoke, keeping his eyes on the road nervously, knowing Ian wouldn't be thrilled with an overcrowded environment while he was feeling so tired, but unable to keep their family's waiting longer.

''Couldn't it wait a day or two Mick?'' He frowned as he rubbed his eyes, really just wanting to get some sleep.

''They won't stay long. They just want to meet the kids.''

''Only an hour?''

''Only an hour. Or two. Tops two.''

He exhaled but finally nodded in agreement, grabbing his boyfriends hand and squeezing it tightly as he drifted off into slumber. Mickey was left alone for the rest of their road home, occasionally looking in his mirrors to look at his two sleeping dolls. For once in his life, the silence overcoming the car was comforting.

❤❤❤❤

When they arrived home, Mickey gently shook Ian awake, feeling bad for interrupting his nap. He knew that the redhead had been suffering of high lack of sleep recently, but couldn't handle getting two kids and a sleeping boyfriend comfortable in their beds on his own.

''Baby? We're home. I just need your help two minutes, after I'll get you in bed alright?'' He softly whispered, not wanting to be too rude.

Ian shivered as his eyelids flickered, emeralds stopping on Mickey's gaze. He offered him a small smile, clutching at his hand and slowly opening his door. He pressed both his feet on the warm pavement of June, walking shakily to Braxton and Belle. He starred at their adorable sleepy faces with joy, tucking Belle in his chest as he approached the front door of Mickey's house. The older boy did the same thing, wrapping both arms around Braxton and pressing a hand protectively under his head for support. He wiggled his keys out of his back pocket, unlocking the entrance and kicking off his shoes as soon as he felt the carpet.

''Mandy's room?'' Ian asked, knowing he didn't need to be more specific. Mickey nodded and walked pass him and Belle, being very careful not to wake up their snoozing angels.

Ian followed his boyfriend into his sister's old bedroom without arguing. He smiled as he saw the two little cribs they had installed only a few days before his labour, automatically knowing that their kids would feel safe in their pretty and tiny beds.

''Let's not be all about stereotypes.'' Mickey whispered as he approached one of the cribs with Braxton. ''He's getting the pink blankets and Belle's getting blue.'' He smiled proudly at his idea, slowly laying his child down into his little heaven of cushions and teddy bears. He took a moment to look at every single detail of his precious face. His freckles reminded Ian's and his little pink nose and heart shaped lips were definitely the most beautiful things Mickey had never seen. He pressed a light kiss to his forehead as he pushed a light strand of his fluffy ginger hair away from his face. ''Sweet dreams baby boy.''

''Do you think I looked like him when I was born?'' Ian questioned as he gently rubbed Belle's little back. ''I never got to see a picture.''

''I think you were as beautiful as him. He looks like your twin of 24 years younger.''

''No wonder why he's so perfect then.'' He laughed, haven missed his own cockiness.

Ian starred at Belle before putting her in bed, unable to keep himself from looking at her beauty. He could feel his shinny emeralds tear up, still struggling to believe how incredibly lucky he was. They had started their lives off with nothing and now were thrown into piles of happiness.

Life was amazing and he was finally starting to believe it now.

''She's never getting a boyfriend.'' Mickey chuckled as he pressed a hand on Ian's shoulder. ''Nor a  girlfriend. No one gets to break her heart.''

The redhead couldn't keep himself from laughing, covering his mouth with his hand in attempt to stay as silent as possible.

''You do realise you're seeing 16 years ahead yeah?''

''Oh shush!'' The older boy grinned, helping Ian to settle Belle down. His hand crawled gently to the middle of his back, giving it a gentle and loving rub. ''Let's go rest. You really deserve it.''

''Piggy back ride?''

''Ian. You aren't five.''

''Oh come on, I've weighted 500 pounds for months, I want to do healthy people things again.''

''You're such a kid.'' Mickey affirmed, but still gave Ian what he had asked for. He bended forward and waited for the redhead to hop on his back. He laughed as he squirmed. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen him that happy. With everything they had gone through in the past few years...With Ian's mental illness, the depression, the death of his mother and so many other things, Mickey felt like they finally had a true shot at happiness.

❤❤❤❤

''You look so good!'' Debbie nearly shouted as she entered the house, throwing herself at her brother's neck. She lowered her tone as she realised his body get tensed, understanding that he was probably still really tired. She had been exhausted for weeks after giving birth to Frannie.

''Thanks Debs. I'm glad you could make it.'' He confessed sincerely, relived that everything had finally gotten normal again with his baby sister.

Years after the nearly _killing her with_ _a_ _bat situation_ things had been weird with her. Ian had felt so bad, he had nearly completely pushed himself away from Debbie's life, guilt eating his skin and only leaving bleeding flesh. It had took him ages before forgetting himself and to accept that his sister was comprehensive enough to understand.

''I wouldn't of have missed it for the world E. Come on!'' She smiled as she patted her back, pushing away to leave space for the other family members to enter the house.

''How are my favourite people in the whole fucking world doing?'' Mandy asked lovingly as she wrapped both her brother and best friend in tight hugs. ''Where are the precious babies?''

''Sleeping.'' Mickey admitted as he held onto his sister's body. ''We're going to wake them up soon. Wanted to avoid them being surrounded by too many exited people at the same time.''

''Tell that to Fi. She's been jumping around everywhere for the past two hours.'' Carl chuckled as he tapped his sisters back playfully. ''She's been dying to meet the munchkins. We all have.''

''I bet they are so adorable.'' Fiona smiled brightly while kissing Ian and Mickey. She had finally accepted their love and happiness, something she would of have never imagined herself doing.

_Apparently, life did little miracles from time to time._

''Ian!'' Liam shouted as he stormed into the room, wrapping both arms tightly against his brothers waist. ''You look so tiny now. Where did your stomach go?''

Mickey chuckled at the adorable question, knowing it was probably confusing to realise Ian had dropped fifty pounds in only a few days. Ian simply smiled as he lifted the happy ten year old in his arms, pressing his thin body against his thumping chest.

''Because the two babies that were in my tummy are gone now.'' He explained as he ran his thin fingers through his younger brothers thick hair.

''Where are they now then?'' Liam frowned, not really getting what was going on.

Ian wasn't surprised though. Ever since Liam had sniffed the pack of coke Fiona had left on the table, he had been followed in therapy. He had been slower at learning than other children, but was making amazing progress which always left his family speechless at his improvement.

''Sleeping in their room Liam. Would you like to meet them?'' Mickey explained to him as he approached his boyfriend and tapped the kid's shoulder. ''I think you'll like your new friends a lot.''

''Bring them out already!'' Lip affirmed as he clapped both his hands together, not being able to bare the high level of excitement filling the room. ''Come on now.'' He winked at Ian and smirked proudly when he watched Mickey exit the entrance to walk down the corridor. He approached his brother slowly and leaned down to whisper lightly into his ear. ''You look really good Ian. I told you you'd get through this. I knew you were strong enough. I mean fuck, you're a fucking Gallagher, we can beat anything.''

Ian nodded thankfully, appreciating deeply that Lip had always been there for them, even when he couldn't support himself. He had always believed in him and how he could beat the shit out of his bipolar disorder. For the first time in years, he actually felt like Lip was right.

Ian had won against his mental illness.

_Ian had won at life._

''I don't want to hear anyone shout.'' Mickey asked as he got closer to everyone, Braxton in his left arm and Belle in his right. He settled himself on the couch, waiting for everyone to approach.

Ian slowly dropped Liam back on his feet, walking to his little family and collapsing on the couch by their side. He opened his arms to embrace one of the babies, smiling widely as Mickey handed him Braxton. He played in his little ginger stack of hair while all their loved ones approached the couch where they were all comfortably resting.

Both Belle and Braxton stayed entirely silent, bodies still and eyes wide, starring curiously at everything that was happening around them.

''Oh my God!'' Mandy half shouted as she dropped to her knees in front of the four of them. She felt tears fill her eyes as she brought her thumb to Belle's cheek, slowly caressing it with an inerasable smile. ''This is unbelievable. They are...They are perfect.'' She continued with a hand plastered in front of her mouth, not knowing what more to say. She kissed Braxton's forehead next, struggling to believe just how much the little boy looked like Ian, at the exception of one little detail. ''His eyes...They are blue. Ocean Blue. Like Mick's.''

''And Belle's eyes are green!'' Debbie clapped in awe, not believing how incredibly beautiful both babies where. ''These babies are a perfect mix of the both of you. We can't deny who are the parents.'' She laughed at her realisation, noticing Mickey's relieved sigh in the corner of her eye.

''Hi Braxton. Hi Belle.'' Carl smiled as he poked both babies noses. ''You're going to have so much fun with your uncle when you'll grow up. I'll help you learn how to ride your bikes and eventually shoot a gun.'' He said playfully as Mickey fisted his arms.

''You better fucking not Kid.'' Mickey grinned as he pressed a kiss on the top of Belle's head. ''They aren't going to get involved in anything dangerous. They are going to be everything I wasn't.''

''Mick...'' Ian frowned as he pressed his hand gently on his shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. ''Please don't start that shamming again.'' He begged, hating whenever Mickey pictured himself as someone who only had failed in his younger days.

Of course, he hadn't had the easiest life of them all, but he had been brave and strong, their babies needed to have his qualities.

While everyone was in shock at how beautiful Braxton and Belle were, Fiona stayed still in a corner, starring at the scenery with eyes wide and body frozen. Lip who was now holding Braxton lovingly in his arms was the first to notice, unable to keep his confusion to himself.

''Fi...What the fuck?!'' He exclaimed quite widely, making everyone else quickly turn towards her.

Ian quickly felt the worry fill his chest, propping himself up on both his feet and slowly approaching her. He starred at her in silence for a few seconds, not knowing what he should do and not understanding her strange reaction.

''Are...You alright?'' He asked anxiously, bringing his nails to his mouth and nibbling gently.

''I...I...'' She tried speaking as her words got stuck in her throat. She left out a loud sob, hand covering her mouth as the chocked sounds escaped her fragile figure.

''Fifi?'' Liam called out with tears in his eyes, always getting really emotional whenever he saw her cry.

Ian gathered her in his arms, wrapping both of them tightly around her torso and pulling her into his chest. He waited patiently as her body shivered, starring at the others in a mix of panic and confusion.

''I've...I've just realised that you aren't 5 anymore...You...You're all grown up now. And you're beautiful and happy. And...And that's all I've ever hopped for you.'' She cried out of a mix of nostalgia and amazement.

She kept her arms wrapped around her brother strongly, feeling extremely proud of what he had become after all those years.

Everyone starred at the scene with melting hearts, trying to appreciate every single second of the amazing moment they were all living together,

_as a family._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to send me your prompts in the comment section or in my ask box on tumblr (uniquexbehaviour).   
> And to let me know what you thought about this prompt :) 
> 
> Thank you to all of you for giving this story so much love xx


End file.
